


New City, New Heroes, New Feels

by cosmicoyote



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Minor OC Death Mentioned, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, New York City, Puns & Word Play, Some reverse lovesquare, because Gabriel is awful, catching feelings, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Marinette is given the chance of a lifetime to have her designs showcased in New York Fashion Week under the wing of Gabriel Agreste.A reluctant Adrien is at her side with the feeling of dread hovering over him. Because he left his Lady behind to guard Paris alone.Or so he thinks...New York has its own heroes that play by their own rules. They hide in the shadows, but are still involved in protecting their city. One miraculous holder is all for helping. The other... not so much.To cap it all, Hawkmoth appears to he residing in New York and unleashing his terror on the Big Apple.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up! This is going to he one of my longer fics (hopefully). I usually do one-shots, so take it easy on me hehe. ^^;
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Adrientte fans will be happy with this chapter. :3
> 
> The title is a w.i.p. as I'm not super creative. I started writing this before the canon synopsis was released for the New York special soooo... I'm working with my own idea as to why they would be there, original heroes, etc.

Adrien did not care for airplanes. 

Heights weren’t the issue; it was the lack of control he had over his own body inside of them. They were thousands of feet up – high above the Atlantic Ocean – and he was forced to sit buckled up in his father’s private jet.

He much preferred the freedom of travelling as Chat Noir: sprinting over rooftops and leaping across street blocks to get to his destination. Up the air, inside the jet, he just had to sit tight and hope they landed safely. 

His chest constricted a little whenever the jet shuddered, and he fought not to have a full on panic attack just an hour into the flight. He hadn't had one in a hot minute - not since that one Halloween-themed akuma that ended up locking him into a sealed coffin.

Ladybug had saved him and comforted him after she found him almost an hour later. He had been in tears. Marinette continued that comfort when he came running to her after being so traumatized. He knew he wouldn't get that reassurance at home...

The memory alone fueled the icy panic creeping up his chest. 

Adrien had his earbuds in his ears and was listening to soothing music, but it was not helping much. The jet was expensive, but it was still small and meant to only carry a handful of people. In other words: _hello, claustrophobia_. (He didn't even have the cheer to make a cat pun out of it.) 

He had tried getting distracted by looking out his window, but all he saw was white, and it was still earlier in the day, so the sunlight got him right in the face. He had yanked down the shade pretty quickly.

The seat in front of him was occupied by none other than Chloé Bourgeois, and she was busy babbling about something or other to Sabrina who she had on a video call on her laptop. The redhead may still be back in Paris where they left her, but Chloé wasted no time in ranting to her best friend about how much “smaller this jet was compared to her father’s” and how it was “slower”.

He was thankful for his earbuds and the fact he was not seated beside her. Nobody had offered to join her, so Chloé had her row to herself.

Adrien’s father was in the aisle across from him with Nathalie at his side per usual. He was apparently napping with his head supported by a neck pillow, but Adrien knew he was pretending to be resting. Gabriel Agreste didn't sleep all that much. 

Nathalie was tapping away at her laptop because she didn’t understand the word “break” any better than her boss did.

He sighed and tried to get comfortable in his chair. On top of his anxiety over being stuck inside this metal tin can, he was also feeling nervous because his partner, Ladybug, had asked him to watch over Paris while she took a vacation for a week or so. Akumas had been fewer lately, so Ladybug was wondering if the cold winter months were making Hawkmoth less motivated. 

So he wasn't too worried… mostly.

It would be fine. If Ladybug needed him she could teleport him back with the horse miraculous. She knew how to use it. He had to relax. Just relax.

Worry aside, this little trip was going to be so dull, and he probably would have tried to get out of it if it hadn’t been for…

His miserable thoughts were pushed away as a sudden warmth touched his shoulder. He blinked, and he looked down with a faint smile to see his seating companion had fallen asleep at last, her head now resting on him. Marinette had been fretting over her designs being showcased in New York. She had risen to becoming something of a local celebrity after not only designing for his father and Jagged Stone, but Clara Nightingale had also commissioned her for several outfits. From there, other singers and public figures had blown up Marinette’s phone and email, begging for her to design for them whether it be outfits or advertisements. She had been buried in requests.

Despite his cold personality, Gabriel Agreste had helped Marinette get her brand out there, and that was why everyone was currently on their way to New York. Marinette’s designs would be shown as a part of the Gabriel brand. It was a huge opportunity – especially for a girl not even out of high school. Marinette had been overwhelmed, but after coaxing from Adrien himself, her parents, and Alya, she was now on the Agreste jet beside him.

And resting her head on his shoulder.

His heart sped up unexpectedly. She had done something similar a year or so ago when their class was on a train to London. At the time, he had been startled by the sudden contact, but had felt comforted by her touch and presence. 

Now, his feelings were slightly different than they had been back then.

After letting Ladybug go, his heart had drifted to the kind yet spunky girl now resting against him. As Chat, he had patrolled many nights alone while brooding over his feelings. Ladybug had respected the distance he wanted while he mulled over his emotions. 

However, one stormy night, a girl above her parents’ bakery had let him duck inside her room so he could dry off and warm up with some tea and cookies. After a long talk, he had confessed to her what he had been going through emotionally, and she had been there.

He had cried. A lot. And she had just held him and assured him she would be there for him.

She had let him into her home, and he had let her into his heart that night.

Ever since then, he would visit her after patrols to hang out. They would play video games, joke around, eat sweets until they felt like they would burst, and just… talk. They would talk about stressors in their lives, about school, about their friends (him being as vague as possible), and their families. He often shut down when they breached that particular subject. He was envious of Marinette and her loving parents who supported her no matter what. He was lucky if his father acknowledged his presence any given day.

It had been about six months since he first entered her room as Chat Noir and they had hung out nearly once a week since.

He could honestly say they were friends, but a mask still covered his eyes during those times. He wished they could be as close when he was Adrien.

Marinette shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up. He inhaled, smelling her strawberry shampoo and a faint trace of freshly baked bread on her from the bakery she called home. She was warm, and her hair was tickling his neck, but he didn't dare shift away for fear she would wake up or slide off.

He exhaled with relief, his breath faintly stirring her dark bangs. Had they been alone, he probably would've snuggled up against her and put his cheek against her hair, but he resisted. For a few moments.

A quick glance around showed nobody on the plane had noticed their position, so he relaxed with a sense of relief. Chloé would probably throw a fit, and his father would chastise him for being “unprofessional” with the girl who had designs in the fashion show.

Adrien very carefully leaned his cheek against Marinette’s forehead while closing his eyes. He decided he didn't care and would just say he fell asleep without meaning to if anyone said anything. 

The teen just had to fight to make sure he didn't let his inner cat out and purr.

He had needed this warm contact to feel centered, and her presence itself helped ease his anxiety from being in an enclosed space. He took out his left earbud so he could listen to her soft, sleepy breathing, which soothed him better than the music in his other ear. 

Hidden in their bags at their feet, Plagg poked his head out to look fondly up at the sleeping teenagers. The akumas had been few and far between lately, but the stress of their civilian lives was enough to render them exhausted.

Tikki slowly peeked out too and smiled brightly at her chosen Bug resting with the boy she loved so deeply.  
She caught Plagg's soft expression and smirked. 

Plagg hastily fixed his expression into disgust - much how Tikki looked when he ate his stinky cheese. "They're so gross and mushy," he grumped.

The kwami of Creation knew better. She giggled quietly. "You know you find them adorable. They're made for each other." She watched them rest peacefully for several more moments before yawning.

"Go back to sleep, Plagg. Sweet dreams, Stinky Sock." She slipped back into Marinette's pink bag without another word.

Plagg gave the sleeping miraculous holders one last fond look before muttering, "So clueless." Then he slid back inside the bag to resume his own catnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback for this fic will be so appreciated! It'll be several chapters. As of writing this the wc is already over 30k. (Help).
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers. You guys are amazing!! ✨


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally touch down on U.S. soil. However, there's an unexpected issue, and a new friend offers her home up to our two oblivious dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we doing, MLB fandom?! I LOVED the New York special!!
> 
> ...that being said my fic is basically nothing like it. Hehe I hope y'all can still enjoy it even though it floats away from the canon material.
> 
> Adrienette people are seriously getting fed by me at the start. Don't worry, Ladynoir/Marichat peeps; you'll get to eat, too. <3
> 
> Also a slight trigger warning for a mention of animal abuse/a rescue animal's past.

When the plane finally landed, Marinette wanted to kiss the ground with relief. She had not really enjoyed the flight (save falling asleep on Adrien !!!) mostly because the cramped quarters made her uncomfortable. She didn’t think she was claustrophobic, so maybe it had something to do with being trapped in the same small space as your former crush’s father and Chloé. Yeah, that was most likely it.

Adrien had gently prodded her awake, and she had let out an embarrassed squeak when she discovered she had been using his shoulder for a pillow. Adrien didn’t seem to care, but the color didn’t leave Marinette’s face until they were out of the airport and getting a proper look at New York City. The airport was in Queens, but as they got into their car and drove in the direction of the hotel they would be staying in, Marinette caught sight of the Statue of Liberty across the water.

She beamed and nudged Adrien, who smiled but it seemed to be a little forced. He had been quiet since they met up… the evening before in Paris (time zones were super fun to get used to). They knew they would be gaining some hours in the day, so they had had a later flight that brought them to the States about the time it would be when they left France in the first place. 

It was dark out, though, since it was December.  
“You okay?” she asked him quietly while Mr. Agreste and Nathalie conversed across from them in the limo.

Adrien gave her a shy look that had her instantly wanting to protect him. “Sorry. I just… I hate small spaces. The plane… I just need to get out and relax.” He gave her a sheepish look and averted his green eyes.

She wasn’t sure where her boldness came from, but her hand was suddenly over his in the darkened car. He stared at her, and she couldn’t be sure in the semi-lit interior of the car, but she thought his cheeks were as pink as hers. She squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him, and she knew she had done the right thing when he flipped his hand over to squeeze back.

~***~

“This is an outrage!” stormed Gabriel Agreste, leaning over the reception desk to glare daggers at the woman behind it.

It was just over an hour since they landed, and after spending most of that time in bumper-to-bumper traffic, their group was understandably tired after their long flight. However, it seemed Adrien’s father had lost his temper. Again. Though, he had to admit, his father normally kept his cool in public (his employees or his son normally took the brunt of his anger), but it seemed the flight and delayed arrival had pushed his father to his limit for the day.

Marinette stood nervously beside him, so he gave her a light touch on the arm to assure her everything would be alright. She smiled at him, and his heart thrummed.

“Sir,” the receptionist said calmly, clearly unimpressed with his father’s temper tantrum. “We called and confirmed your booking last month and before that six months ago. Fashion Week means every hotel within a thirty block radius is booked out.”

Gabriel’s eyes were practically shooting lasers, but again, the hardened employee remained where she was. The fashion icon was all but spitting with rage, now just spewing furious chopped sentences. “I demand you free up a room! I am Gabriel Agreste! We need two rooms!”

“Sir, I’m sorry, but you are going to have to take the room and find arrangements for the rest of your party, or find a different hotel.”

Adrien gave the receptionist credit for being so unyielding. Marinette was still nervously gripping his sleeve, and Chloe was busy filing her nails. She would be staying in a room with her mother on the top floor of this hotel, so she was unconcerned with the events taking place. Nathalie was calmly staying back and scanning her tablet possibly for other arrangements for them.

He was sure his father was going to burst a blood vessel when a voice called, “Gabriel?”

Everyone turned, even Adrien’s father. A shorter woman with brown hair and wearing a silver parka was walking over to them. She was carrying what Adrien recognized as a camera bag over her shoulder, and she had a determined look in her eye.

“I knew I recognized that angry voice,” said the woman. Her brown eyes gleamed teasingly but there was a toughness about her that seemed to prevent Adrien’s father from letting his rage wash over her as well. “What’s going on?”

Gabriel cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. “Ah, Ms. Lockwood. We seem to have had… a miscommunication with our living arrangements for our stay here.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows. He now recognized the woman as Rebecca Lockwood, a well-respected photographer who covered major events anywhere and everywhere from New York all the way to Japan and parts of Europe. No wonder Gabriel had bitten his tongue. She had done some of Adrien’s photoshoots when he visited the States a couple years ago. He liked her because she didn’t roll over and play dead like other people who his father commanded. She also had been warm towards him which made photoshoots a thousand times easier.

Rebecca smiled at Adrien when she recognized him. “Hi, Adrien, honey. You grew since I last saw you! How are you?” She offered her arms, and he felt warmth rush over him as she embraced him.

Adrien smiled as he stepped back again. “I’m doing okay – just tired.” He cleared his throat and gently pushed on the small of Marinette’s back to keep her from hiding behind him from nerves. He had heard her squeak when she recognized the respected photographer as well. “Rebecca, I would like you to meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s showing a line under my father’s brand this week.”

Rebecca smiled and held out a hand to Marinette. “Nice to meet you, honey. You can call me Rebecca or if Becky works for you, that’s fine.” Adrien noticed his father stiffened at that because she told him several years ago that she was ‘Ms. Lockwood’ to him.

Marinette shyly took her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am. Your photos…” She blushed and pulled back. “They’re incredible.”

Ms. Lockwood chuckled. “Thanks, but my subjects are what make my photographs so famous. Your friend, here, was Mr. Sunshine last year for the summer line when he visited New York.” She smiled widely at Adrien.

Now Adrien was blushing when Marinette threw him a smirk.

“Yes, so,” Gabriel was awkwardly breaking in, and the photographer raised her eyebrows. “Adrien, we may need to-”

“If you don’t mind, I can offer living arrangements for these two,” Rebecca cut in, nodding at Adrien and Marinette. “My daughter lives just a couple of blocks from the Manhattan Plaza, and she just had her roommates move out. She has two open rooms.”

Adrien's heart leapt at her words. He wouldn't have to stay by his father twenty-four/seven!? He would get to eat, sleep, and hang out around people his own age that weren't models!

Gabriel, on the other hand, did not look thrilled with that idea, but a look from Nathalie told him that there was no other option. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I will compensate your daughter for any food she gets for Ms. Dupain-Cheng, but my son is on a strict diet.”

Adrien felt himself deflate. He had been excited to stay with Ms. Lockwood’s daughter. He vaguely remembered a girl around his age following her around during a photoshoot, but she had stayed away from the models. He had been hoping to experience normal downtime with Marinette and Rebecca’s daughter (he couldn’t recall her name). It seemed even if he wasn’t staying in the same building as his father, the vice-like grip he had on him remained.

Marinette’s warm hand touched his arm, and he gave her a grateful look for showing him with a simple touch that she was there for him.

Rebecca shrugged at Gabriel. “Suit yourself. My Zoey eats well enough, but putting her on a model’s diet would probably kill her.” Something about the way she said it made Adrien think she wasn’t exaggerating. “Anyway, I can take these two to her apartment if you and Nathalie want to check-in.”

“Text Nathalie when you are settled,” Gabriel told his son without really looking at him. “I’ll have your dinner sent to you in an hour.”

“Yes, Father,” Adrien murmured.

Despite knowing his meals would be sent to him like some spoiled, rich brat, Adrien couldn’t help but feel like he was a little more free as he left the posh hotel with Marinette and Ms. Lockwood.

~***~

A couple chilly blocks later in which Ms. Lockwood talked with Marinette about not being nervous during Fashion Week and catching Adrien up on her latest explorations, they came up to an apartment building that looked as if it had been built within the last ten years. It was a mix of brick and steel, and looked modern but comfortable.

Ms. Lockwood marched up to a call com and frowned as she looked at the numbers. She muttered a curse. “I always forget if she’s in 301 or 303. Her last apartment was one of those.” She tapped her foot then sighed and pulled out her cellphone.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, who smiled warmly at her. “It’ll be okay,” he assured her. She smiled.

Ms. Lockwood brightened. “Hey, Zoe. It’s me.” A pause. “Yes, I know I said Fashion Week would leave me tied up, but I have a favor to ask you.”

Wait, she didn’t ask before telling his father? Hmm… Marinette stared uneasily at the woman, but she just winked at her. “Yes, so do you remember Adrien Agreste? Gabriel Agreste’s son?” She listened as Zoey apparently responded, and Ms. Lockwood smirked. “Yes. That one. Now, watch your language. Just because you’re eighteen now-” Something her daughter said made her snort. “Anywho, Adrien and his friend need a place to stay for Fashion Week. All the hotels are booked.” A pause. “I know you have the space.” …. “Henry will be fine. That little sausage of a mutt loves everyone. You baby him.” She frowned then turned her head to look at the two teens. “Neither of you have dog allergies that you know of, right?”

Marinette shook her head, and she caught Adrien frowning thoughtfully before shaking his head as well. Nope. Just feathers for him.

So… Zoey had a dog? That could be fun. Marinette had not been exposed to too many dogs. As of the last couple of years, she had spent nearly every day in the company of a certain cat… but maybe he didn’t count. “It’ll be fine, Zoe, and Gabriel Agreste will pay you back for any food you get for them.” After a moment, Rebecca smiled. “Thank you, love, now let us in. We’re cold.” She hung up, and a moment later, the door buzzed and they walked inside.

~***~

The apartment was mercifully warm, and the three of them made their way up a couple flights of stairs to apartment 303. Adrien walked behind Marinette in an unconscious way to guard her back in a new environment. He was used to his friend blossoming around people, but it appeared she had a little bit of anxiety in unfamiliar places.

Ms. Lockwood knocked on the door, and a soft “woof!” answered almost immediately. Marinette tensed, and Adrien put a hand on her lower back. They had been touching a lot over the last day, but he saw nothing wrong with it as they were comforting one another. They had known each other for three years just about, and Marinette had been timid around him until fairly recently. He was perfectly fine with it.

The door opened, and a girl somewhere in between their heights with skin a little lighter than her mother’s stood before them. She was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and an orange hoodie with a paw print on the front. Her hair was a mix of red and brown tones that reminded Adrien of autumn leaves changing, and her eyes were light green hazel – a contrast to her mother’s deep brown.

At the girl’s feet was a squat dog with a big head and triangle ears. He was grey and white with little brown eyebrows like a Rottweiler’s. The dog’s whole entire body was wiggling with excitement.

Adrien smiled at the dog then up at their apparent host for their stay in New York.

“Zoey, this is Adrien Agreste. You met him when you were a little younger, but you were still pretty shy.” Ms. Lockwood smiled. “And his friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who has her own line that will be shown during Fashion Week.” The woman took a breath. “And this is my daughter, Zoey.”

Zoey looked wary about her two guests, her leg out to prevent her dog from running to greet the new arrivals. Her eyes were particularly hard towards Adrien, he noticed. He wondered why, but before he could think too much of it, she relaxed and stepped back. “Hi,” Zoey greeted them. “Make yourself at home.”

Adrien and Marinette wheeled in their suitcases and walked across the threshold. A small entrance way opened into a kitchen and connecting living room with two hallways opposite each other. On the far side of the living room was a sliding door that led outside to a balcony. The living room had a TV, a sectional sofa, and a couple of beanbag chairs.

“Call me if you need anything,” Ms. Lockwood told them. “Or text if I don’t answer. Everything should be fine. Zoey has enough money saved to afford food for you all throughout the week… unless you eat as much as she does.” She raised her eyebrows at her daughter, and Zoey narrowed her eyes at her mother. “Have a good night,” Ms. Lockwood said to them before leaving.

Zoey sighed and closed the door before turning to look at her new guests. Awkwardness settled between them for a moment, and then Zoey’s wiggly dog let go of restraint and bounded forward to jump up on the two visitors, whining and licking at their hands.

Adrien chuckled and knelt to rub at the dog, whose ears looked as if they had been cut. He also noticed to his dismay that the dog’s chunky body was laced with scars. He frowned as he petted the friendly pooch, but before he could ask, Zoey cleared her throat.

“That’s Henry.” She smiled a little. “I rescued him about two years ago. You may have to banish him from your beds if you leave the doors open, but he’s harmless apart from stealing food.”

Adrien laughed as Henry reared up to give him a big, wet kiss. “He’s so sweet! What kind is he?”  
Zoey leaned her hip against the wall that led into a hallway. “Staffordshire Terrier… Pit Bull thingie.” She shrugged.

Marinette tensed beside Adrien. “Don’t those dogs turn on people?” she squeaked.

Zoey narrowed her eyes in distaste. “No. The media loves to paint them as vicious, but they're no more likely to bite you than any other dog.” She jerked her head at Henry. “He was used as a bait dog, or a chew toy for fighting dogs.”

Marinette gasped and put her hands over her mouth. “Poor baby!” She knelt down and patted the sweet dog’s head. “And… his ears?”

“Cropped by his previous owner,” Zoey all but growled. “He had a nasty infection by the time I got him. He’s all good now, though.” She smiled slightly then shook her head. “Sorry. I could talk people’s ears off about dogs. I should show you where you’re staying.”

Zoey led them down a hall that ended at a door which she popped open. “This is your guys’ bathroom. It’s cleaned out, but I have towels or anything else you need.” She then opened two doors that were opposite each other on either side of the hall. “And the bedrooms. I have blankets and pillows I can dig out.” She stepped back and let them explore, her hands half buried in her sweatshirt sleeves. “Um… yeah, so…”

“We really appreciate this, Zoey,” Marinette said with a small smile. “You saved our skins by letting us stay.”

The other girl quirked her mouth in a lopsided smile. “Sure.”

Adrien nodded, and the smile on Zoey’s mouth slipped off. “So, um… I was gonna order pizza if you two want-”

“Sounds great!” Marinette said happily, but Adrien’s shoulders sagged. Someone would be sent to deliver his dietary approved meal. He quickly fixed his posture before anyone could notice.

Zoey nodded. “Lemme know if you need anything.” Then she and Henry walked back down the hall towards the living room.

Adrien smiled at Marinette. “Talk about a close break,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah. You can say that again.” She frowned. “Did she seem… off to you?” She fidgeted. “I mean, I don’t want to be rude after she let us stay with her, but…”

“No, I agree.” Adrien frowned down the hall. “But… I mean, we were sprung on her at the last minute. She’s probably just doing this for her mom. I would be a little… I dunno, sort of annoyed but accommodating if my father suddenly had guests occupying my space.”

Marinette nodded then sighed. “I’m going to change before dinner. Pizza sounds lovely.”

Adrien tried to hide his disappointment, but he was itching to do a little nighttime run as Chat Noir. Once his own food got here, he would eat then make an excuse to go into his room then slip out. He desperately needed to stretch his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! :D
> 
> Ball gets rolling next chapter. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette share a tender moment, and Adrien makes a discovery about his feelings.
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir get more than one shocking surprise as they make their debut in the States!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for the 200 HITS! I cannot believe it! It means the world to me, seriously. ♥
> 
> Great news: my laptop lives! My hard drive completely died, and it took weeks for my computer guy (a.k.a. my father) to find the problem, fix it, and get this baby up and running without having to get an entirely new laptop (thanks, Pops!). So, now I don't have to type and edit on my phone anymore!

After scarfing down his grilled chicken salad dinner, Adrien excused himself to an early bedtime. Zoey and Marinette, after some awkward ice breakers, were now chatting comfortably. Marinette seemed to know enough English to hold a conversation, and Zoey knew scattered French phrases. The girls were laughing at each other's accents.

Zoey just nodded as she bit into her third or fourth slice of pizza, but Marinette looked concerned. “Are you okay?” she asked, her blue eyes soft as she looked up at him.

His heart thrummed pleasantly.

“Just… jet lag,” he said evasively, ignoring the pounding his heart was doing against his ribs like a drum. “I don’t care for flying.” True enough, he supposed. Still, the sort of lie made it difficult for the young model to meet her eyes, so he dropped his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The drug cabinet beside the fridge is open if you need it,” Zoey told him as she sipped her iced tea. She had made a fresh jug in the kitchen, but Adrien couldn’t touch it because of the sugar. Well, Adrien couldn’t. But a certain cat hero probably could…

Meeting her hazel eyes wasn't nearly as hard as gazing into Marinette's, so he plastered on a smile he hid behind just like his Chat Noir mask. “Thanks," he told Zoey before turning away. "Goodnight.” Adrien couldn't resist giving Marinette a softer smile before slipping into his bedroom.

Five minutes later, Chat Noir was leaping over the illuminated streets of New York. This city's layout was unfamiliar territory, but he could see well enough with his night vision even though Times Square was a blinding hurricane of lights. He kept a low profile to avoid being in the news. If Hawkmoth suspected that Paris’s duo was down one hero…

He really didn't want to think of the consequences. Ladybug was amazing, but she was no where near perfect as she often said. They were a team - unbalanced without the other.

Well, Ladybug could just call in Rena Rouge or one of the others if she really needed help. He had told her weeks ago he was going out of town for a trip. She mentioned she would be going on one not long after, so at least one of them would be in Paris. He hoped. Dates had been vague but he was pretty sure they were nearly overlapping.

After venting his feelings with jumps and twists dozens of feet above the busy New York streets, his stomach growled to signal it was ready to cheat on his diet. He hurried over to the balcony outside of the living room of Zoey's apartment and stopped when he saw Marinette and Zoey still chatting comfortably on the couch.

He wasn't sure how he felt about their American host just yet. She seemed oddly cold towards him when he first arrived. Zoey appeared to be much more at ease with Marinette. Then again, his friend had a way with people and making them feel comfortable around her. She was just that amazing of a person.

Chat left the girls be and went to find something else to carry him over. If he didn't find much, he could always have leftovers. He didn't really want to interrupt the girls while they chatted. Plus… He was supposed to technically be in Paris. He had left some hasty messages for Ladybug on their communicators, but he was almost positive she hadn't gotten them yet. She hadn't replied for one, and for another, his Lady was very much set in her own rules. 

Chat thought of her as he clung to the shadows to avoid detection. Their dynamic had changed over the last year, that was for sure.

Ladybug continued to keep their identities a secret. After a long discussion, she had decided not to ask Chat who he was under the mask despite being the new Guardian. She said it was just best to keep that secret unless absolutely necessary. He had been a little disappointed but went along with her wishes.

Then she had introduced him to the other kwamis which had been a memorable experience to say the least.  
Mullo the mouse kwami had been sweet and snuggly to the point their whiskers tickled his face and had him giggling. Longg had been formal and respectful; Baark had given him a mistrusting look that Ladybug explained was more of a cat/dog rivalry situation. When Chat had asked why Mullo the mouse was so trusting of a cat, Mullo explained that their affections were because Multimouse had been so fond of him. (He hastily hid his pink cheeks from Ladybug at that point so she wouldn't interrogate him about visiting Marinette.)

The rest of the kwamis had been friendly and eager to meet him which had warmed his heart. Ladybug had each of the magical critters explain their powers and show him the miraculous that each one inhabited. 

"So… in case I need you to find us a partner," Ladybug had explained with a bright smile, "You can choose, too."

He'd grinned and hugged her tight which caused the kwamis to chorus a giggly, "OOOOOH!"

They had both been a little pink in the cheeks after that.

Chat finished his stress relief run and slipped back into his room to detransform. He was glad he didn't doddle in his room because a knock had him diving into bed and Plagg diving under the pillows.  
"Come in," Adrien called, trying to sound drowsy.

Marinette opened the door and peeked inside. She was in her pink and white pajamas, looking adorable and cuddly and-

And he needed to get a grip because she looked like she wanted to tell him something important.

"Sorry," she murmured shyly, her cheeks gaining a cute flush as she met his eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you." She held up her phone, looking as if she wasn't sure what to do with it. "Nathalie texted me that she hadn't heard from you in a while and asked me to check in." She bit her lip, looking guilty like she was tattling him or something. He knew she didn't want to tell him, but she also didn't want to get him in trouble. She was awesome like that.

Adrien frowned at his phone which he had left on his nightstand to charge. "Oh… I guess I forgot." He rubbed his eyes then flopped down on his back with a groan. Even several blocks away, his father continued to hover over him like a pestering fly. He was safe enough at Zoey's and had even texted Nathalie when his food arrived that he had received it. Why did they need to know his _every move?!_

A soft touch on his arm had him peeking through his fingers. Marinette's eyebrows were scrunched in concern. "You okay? Can I get you anything?" Of course she was worried about him because she was Marinette; she cared for her friends, especially when they were in distress.

He sighed and lowered his hands to his sides, his eyes lifting to the dark ceiling without seeing it. "Not really. I just don't understand why my father needs to hover so much. I just turned eighteen for god sake!" He rolled onto his side so she couldn't see the frustrated tears burning in his eyes.

He felt weight on the bed behind him then Marinette asked softly, "Can I touch you?" She sucked in a breath instantly as if she regretted her question, but Adrien scooted just a little so that his back bumped her knee. 

"Please," he whispered, feeling so utterly trapped in the constricting world created by his father. He couldn't even spend time with teenagers his age while being away from Gabriel in a foreign country. He desperately needed to be grounded and feel like he's not some naïve kid who needed to be monitored twenty-four/seven.

Marinette's warm hand slid into his hair, and he was transported to the nights he visited her as Chat Noir. She gave him the physical contact he craved so deeply from loved ones. His mom had always hugged him whenever he was sad, scared, or even just when she was happy to see him. Then there was his father who had never been a physically affectionate person to his knowledge, and Nathalie wasn't exactly a hugger either.

His friend on the other hand… 

"Don't worry about it," Marinette told him. "I'm sure they'll understand the jetlag hit you pretty hard. Eight hours is a long flight." She yawned, and he smiled a little at how loud the sound was.

Adrien sighed and went limp as she rubbed his back and shoulder. He could tell she felt a little awkward about the contact, but he was grateful she was here and assuring him.

Adrien turned over, and he heard her squeak in surprise. He smiled up at her and took her hand. "Thanks, Marinette," he whispered. He felt daring, so he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. He knew he was letting his inner Chat Noir out, but he couldn't bring himself to care; at least her hadn't called her "Princess". That wouldn't end well for him.

It was darker in the bedroom with his curtains mostly closed and the only source of light being the one in the hallway, but he thought he saw her cheeks turn pink. "N-No problem," she stammered. "If um… if Nathalie texts me again I'll just tell her you're asleep cause of… jetlag."

"You're the best," he told her, meaning it with all his heart. 

Ooh, he was in _deep_ trouble and falling for her hard and fast. How could he have been so blind to how amazing she was before?

Probably because said blindness was caused by Ladybug's radiant aura which he had been obsessing over since he clapped eyes on her.

Marinette smiled and ruffled his hair which had him giggling and curling up, his heart soaring from the simple showing of affection. She pulled the comforter over him as she stood which he appreciated.

"Goodnight, Adrien," she told him quietly as she slipped out of his room.

"Night, Marinette." Feeling warm and as if some weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, Adrien curled up and fell asleep.

~***~

“THIS IS A DISASTER!”

The word "panic" didn't even begin to describe Marinette's state of mind at that moment as she stared in horror at the wrack meant just for her designs. There were very obvious gaps in between each carefully labeled protective cover. 

A few of her clothes had been “lost” during transport, and now she was having a panic attack and a stroke at the same time. Her collection was incomplete! She couldn't show up to New York Fashion Week with an _incomplete line of clothing!_ Her career was going to be over before it could even begin! She would be the laughing stock of the entire fashion industry!

Adrien was doing his best to calm her, but she was beyond being comforted even by her ~~former~~ crush. Her whole world had been turned upside down, and even Adrien's soft eyes and comforting touch were doing little to cool her nerves.

Gabriel was on his phone several meters away, apparently talking to the people who had transported their cargo from the jet to the theater and demanding to know where the rest of the clothes were. His energy was far more aligned with Marinette's than anyone else, but Marinette was far more stressed and panicky than angry.

Zoey, who had walked with them to the theater, was sitting on a crate which had contained heavy lighting equipment the day before. She looked wary as she sipped from her large coffee, her eyes following Marinette's pacing, clearly not sure what to do for her. Her mom was helping set up cameras for the show, so she had offered to help/supervise by looming over everyone and hanging out. But she was mostly helping herself to snacks and sneaking peeks at the models.

Marinette jumped when Adrien suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and held her gaze. “Easy. We’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.” His touch was warm and comforting, and his eyes were so gentle… She shook herself out of her trance and set her jaw, trying not to let tears spill out of her. She needed to be calm and professional.

“You’re… you’re right,” she finally said shakily.

Adrien winced when he heard his father yelling at theater staff about light placement or some other stupid detail, so he led Marinette over to Zoey who was finishing her coffee and starting on a plate of pastries. 

Marinette had never seen anyone, save maybe Chat Noir or Nino, put away so much food. Adrien didn’t say anything, but Zoey caught him looking at her plate and she smirked at him before offering them food. Adrien gave Marinette one of the muffins, and she was grateful for the distraction. Plus, she hadn’t eaten much that morning to begin with.

Marinette sat beside Zoey on the crate and bit into the muffin, trying to keep her panic under control. The shows didn’t start until Saturday, but she wanted everything to be in a line and perfect for her debut. Adrien was a solid presence at her side, and she couldn’t help but feel better and more centered now that she was taking calming breaths and settling.

It was maybe a few minutes after she finished her snack that Adrien suggested they go for a walk while his father and the staff handled the situation. The models weren’t even there yet to wear the clothes and allow Marinette to make adjustments. The only model present was himself, and she knew his clothes fit him perfectly. His clothes were done first because he came over for fittings after school for over a week.

Marinette agreed, and Zoey followed them. Overnight, the other girl seemed to have accepted Adrien more, but Marinette noticed Zoey kept someone in between her and Adrien – in this case her. She wondered if maybe Zoey had a bad experience with a man or something, but she didn’t pry. It was none of her business.

“I know a good smoothie place,” Zoey suggested as they walked past models, people carrying equipment, and assistants with clipboards making sure there wouldn’t be a hair out of place for anything. "The little shop is quiet, and they also have hot drinks if you just wanna warm up and enjoy some peace."

Marinette sighed with relief and nodded. "That's exactly what I need right now - peace and quiet." She glanced at up at Adrien, who was tying a familiar blue scarf around his neck as they prepared to go outside into the chilly December air.

He grinned after tucking the scarf into his coat collar. “Sounds good to me!” 

The words were barely out of his mouth when there was an explosion just behind them.

~***~ 

The next thing Marinette was aware of was warmth on her back. She blinked, opening her eyes and seeing Adrien crouched over her, his hand over her head to shield her from debris.

Light green eyes met hers, and she swallowed thickly. Her heart was doing backflips _and_ summersaults.

Maybe she wasn’t as over him as she thought she was.

“You okay?” Adrien asked hoarsely, coughing a little from the dust floating around them. When she nodded, he slid off of her and helped her to her feet. Chunks of ceiling were lying around them, allowing cold air to blow in around them while dust lightly coated everything. 

Marinette looked around wildly, suddenly realizing they were minus one companion. “Wait, where’s Zoey?”

Adrien glanced around, but the immediate area where Zoey should’ve been was vacant save for a few toppled light fixtures. “I hope she ran out like some of these other people.” Most of the staff and models were hurrying out of the theater, barely pausing to glance at either one of them.

“What was that explosion?” Marinette asked. It had reminded her of… but no. The States didn’t have akumas because they didn’t have Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth was in Paris… wasn’t he?

Adrien looked worried as he looked around. “I think you should head back to Zoey’s. I’ll find my father.”

Well, that was a ready excuse to duck away and transform. Even if she was just overreacting, she would be better prepared as Ladybug. “Be careful,” she told her friend. 

Adrien smiled at her, making her heart do another leap. “You, too.” Then he hurried off to locate his father.

Marinette was just pushing into a hallway when she heard the sound of high-pitched laughter. She looked around and spotted a super villain in an eye-watering purple, black, and green costume. That settled it: Hawkmoth was in New York. Her stomach plummeted as the reality of the situation sunk in. How was she supposed to fight without Chat Noir?

Tikki flew out of her purse to land lightly on her chosen's shoulder, looking worried. “I was afraid of this,” she murmured.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, keeping an eye out for any other signs of danger, but the explosions were coming from the main open theater space down the hall - which was mostly blocked by screaming people all but trampling each other to escape.

“I…” Tikki looked guilty as she tapped her paws together. “I thought I sensed Nooroo when we touched down on the plane yesterday, but I thought it was just a fluke.”

Marinette sighed. “It doesn’t look that way. If anyone brings out these awfully dressed supervillains, it’s Hawkmoth.” 

Tikki suddenly had a sly look on her face Marinette would expect more from her other half, Plagg. "Boy, is he in for a surprise."

She grinned. "Yeah, he is!" Marinette stood up straight with a determined ere. "Tikki, spots on!"

~***~

Chat Noir crouched behind an overturned speaker as he watched the supervillain shoot sound waves out of one hand and a blinding beam of light out of the other. It seemed a set-up guy had been akumatized into the villain that was now calling himself Sonicboom. 

He wondered bitterly if it had been his father who caused this employee to become upset enough to bend to Hawkmoth’s will. Probably.

Now, he had to figure out how he was going to take this villain down alone… or… what if he called Ladybug?! She had the horse miraculous after all. She could teleport right to him! He was pulling out his cat phone to dial her number when a familiar whizzing sound had him straightening up and looking around. He knew that sound, but there was no way she'd be-

And yet there was no mistaking that bright red and black spotted costume and midnight hair. Ladybug herself swung right by him without seeing him and landed behind the busted stage.

He was pretty sure the akuma hadn't seen his Ladybug, but the sound of the yo-yo string and the quick movement startled Sonicboom.

Chat was so stunned after clapping eyes on Ladybug, he almost missed it when the akuma blasted the ground and sent Ladybug flying.

His heart in his throat, he ran on all fours before launching himself up and catching her. She grunted as she collided with his chest, and he rolled to take the brunt of their awkward fall. They tumbled cat over bug for several meters before they skidded to a stop behind a massive pile of rubble with Chat crouched over Ladybug and cradling her head protectively. 

Seeming to be a little disoriented after the sound blast and then the sudden tackle, Ladybug blinked as she gazed up blearily at her sheepish partner. Her eyes widened as she took in his face, and Chat felt daring enough to smirk at her. "Hey, Bugaboo. Miss me?"

She gaped at him. "Ch-Chat!?" She choked out, staring at him as if she couldn't believe her own eyes. He helped her to her feet and brushed the dust off of his leather suit. "You're supposed to be protecting Paris!" She snapped, looking torn between annoyance that he left at all and relief that he was here to watch her back.

He grimaced and twitched his tail guiltily while also fidgeting with his ring. "So, um, something came up last minute," he told her sheepishly. Then he hastened to add, "but aren't you glad I didn't listen?" He smiled toothily.

Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed with him, but they had more important things to worry about. At that moment, Sonicboom blasted the nearby stage Ladybug had been behind moments befpre, causing chunks of wood, metal, and fabric to fly in every direction.

Chat pulled Ladybug behind the rubble pile to avoid being impaled by what used to be the stage then looked at her anxiously, his flamboyance puffing out like an extinguished candle.

Ladybug lowered her hands and took a steadying breath. "I guess it doesn't matter seeing as Hawkmoth decided to cross the pond when we did," she relented, and Chat felt a sweet wave of relief that she wasn't going to tan his hide.

"Then lets go break out the welcoming committee for the old man.” Chat drew his baton and extended it. They leapt from their hiding place and flanked the akuma, who was standing on top of one of the largest speakers and looking out at the destruction he had caused with an ere of satisfaction.

However, that smugness was wiped clear off his face when he caught sight of two superheroes charging right at him. Sonicboom's eyes widened comically as he jumped back to avoid the dynamic duo’s weapons. “YOU!?” He thundered, and Chat watched the little purple outline appear over the akuma’s eyes. 

Hawkmoth. 

“What are you _children_ doing here!?” he demanded through his brainwashed victim.

“Hey, you can’t keep a good cat away,” Chat Noir quipped as Ladybug rolled behind him to fling her yo-yo up at a beam to gain some ground. After landing safely above the chaos, she observed the scene below to calculate a plan to capture the akuma while Chat acted as the distraction.

“Those sound waves are claw-ful for the eardrums!” he called as he back flipped to avoid a blast from the akuma’s right hand. “Feline turning the volume down?” Because of course he was punning when the ceiling was caving in, and they were dealing with Hawkmoth causing chaos in a completely different country.

“NEVER!” roared the akuma. “I am Sonicboom, and you will face my wrath for not appreciating my technical skills!”

“Poor Sonicboom,” Chat Noir cooed as he rolled to dodge again. “His skull-splitting sound waves are so underappreciated!"

“Stop mocking me, you worthless feline!” screamed the akuma. Apparently, Chat had touched a nerve.

This one had a bad temper, and Ladybug wondered if Hawkmoth's anger at seeing his two enemies had influenced this surge of rage.

Chat was great at his job… until his unfortunate bad luck kicked in. As Sonicboom took aim, Ladybug cried out a warning, but it was too late.

The next sound wave blew apart the floor at Chat’s feet, and he went flying as he was enveloped by dust and debris. He yelped as his baton flew out of his hand, then landed in a heap on the floor at the akuma’s feet.

Sonicboom leered, his purple eyes pulsing with manic light that probably would've caused a seizure to anyone who was sensitive to flashing lights. “Here, kitty kitty."

Chat’s sensitive ears were ringing. He recoiled as he tried to back away, but his head hurt badly, and his vision swam like looking out of a rainy window. His legs wouldn't support him, and the flashing lights on top of his throbbing ears was enough to render him totally helpless.

The akuma chuckled, half obscured by the dust and dirt that surrounded them as he closed in on Chat and took aim at him, ready to blast him out of existance.

_WHAM!_

Something smacked into the akuma full force and sent him toppling, but Chat had shut his eyes when hearing the sound of the collision. His Lady must’ve saved his stupid hide. He groaned and heaved himself to his feet, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, but the ringing continued. He thought he heard the akuma snarling threats, but it was difficult to tell. He was firing off sound beams and light apparently in a wild rage.

Then Ladybug appeared, her arm around him as she pulled him against her and used her yo-yo to zip them out of the way of the akuma’s wild attacks.

They landed behind yet another pile of rubble, and Chat felt an embarrassment color his cheeks as her gloved hands slid over his face and head while her bright blue eyes examined him.

“What… What happened?” Chat asked weakly as Ladybug felt his head and checked for damage.

“I’m not sure,” Ladybug murmured, sounding like she was speaking to him underwater, her voice distorted and distant. “The dust got in my eyes, and I saw you fall…” She blinked and touched his neck where she pulled away and showed him some blood. “Your eardrums look damaged, Kitty Cat.”

So, that’s why she sounded like they were speaking on the bottom of the ocean.

“I’ll fix it,” she promised, turning to glance back at the akuma. “Also, I think we have a new ally.”

Chat turned and stared as a figure dressed in black and gold swung at the akuma with a staff similar to his but with some kind of golden piece on the end of it. The stranger was moving too fast for him to get details, but they were keeping the akuma at bay for the time being.

“Can you fight?” Ladybug asked her partner, giving him another once over like a nervous mother hen.

He smiled. "Absolutely _paws_ -itively."

She rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately at him as she gave him his baton back.

They turned in unison to rush the akuma.

~ *** ~

The stranger turned out to be a feminine figure who wore a suit that was mostly black with golden accents and magnificent golden wings embroidered on her back. Her head piece reminded Ladybug of paintings she had seen of Valkyrie warriors from Norse mythology with their golden crowns. Wings again spread out from the young woman’s temples and sat on her braided hair like a tiara.

Her heeled boots showed she may be on the shorter side without them, but she looked fierce and powerful as she deflected sound waves with her staff and smacked at the akuma.

Ladybug’s lucky charm, this time a blanket containing lead, dropped down as she flung it on top of Sonicboom. He fell with a yell and hit the ground, his hand sticking out and showing his watch which contained the akuma.

Chat used his cataclysm to reduce the watch to a pile of ash. Ladybug then purified the akuma then let the butterfly go before restoring the theater with her magic ladybugs.

Their new ally smiled a little. “That power has to come in handy," she murmured as she watched the magic of the miraculous repair the damge. Her brown eyes took in the sight of the ladybugs repairing the light fixtures and overturned speakers. The chunks missing from the ceiling were also patched up like new. Chat giggled and batted at the ladybugs playfully as they swarmed around him and fixed his wounds.

Ladybug looked at the stranger. She was clearly a miraculous holder as well. Her mask was gold and had black feathery accents at the corners above her eyes. Her arms were encased in golden gauntlets that surely made decent shields. Or knock an enemy flat on their face.

“It does,” Ladybug said with a smile of her own. She held out a hand. “I’m Ladybug. The cat is my partner, Chat Noir.”

“It's very nice to meet you.” The hero in black and gold took her hand then shook Chat’s as well. “I’m Thunderbird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a better title eventually - it's just not coming to me yet. *Sigh*
> 
> Anywho! Thank you all so much for the continued support! I'm excited to share more of this fic as the action takes off and we get some more love square. ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep shouldering too many projects. I have at least 2 one-shots in the drafts and a new au on my Twitter (@plagglovesyou if you're interested).
> 
> This chapter is short but starts an uncertain alliance with the American heroes.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

“This is so insane!” Chat gushed as he raced alongside Ladybug. They were running along unfamiliar rooftops, but they were keeping up with one another. “I can’t believe there are miraculous here, too!”

“I had no idea,” Ladybug admitted, jumping over a set of deck chairs someone had left on their roof. It was December for goodness sake! “I mean, Master Fu mentioned that there were other boxes with miraculous jewels, but he made it sound like only ours was active.”

He grinned at her because she said “ours”.

The months between Miracle Queen and Ladybug introducing Chat Noir the other kwamis had been a major rough patch for them. Ladybug was not only protecting Paris from akumas now, but she was also guarding the remaining miraculous to prevent them from being stolen and used for the wrong reasons. Like poor Nooroo.

It became clear early on to Ladybug (and she knew her partner noticed, too) that the stress of being a superhero on top of being a guardian was intense. Every day was a new experience as she worked doubly hard to protect her identity. Not only would her family and friends be at risk, but the fate of the little magic beings she protected would also be endangered. 

The worst days were when there were back-to-back akumas. Ladybug wondered bitterly if Hawkmoth just threw temper tantrums and decided he needed to throw one supervillain after another like rapid fast balls. 

One particularly bad day was when an akuma was unleashed late at night after fighting a difficult opponent earlier that day. The first akuma fight had lasted over an hour, and the following one took her completely by surprise - launching her out of bed.

At the ungodly hour of four in the morning, the late night akuma was defeated, and an exhausted Ladybug dragged herself away from reporters and cameras to the nearest rooftop. Chat had followed her, his green eyes bright and widened with concern despite his own obvious fatigue. 

Ladybug had taken one look at him, opened her mouth to explain herself, but instead broke down into tears and buried her face in his shoulder. Chat held her and rubbed her back as he murmured reassurances that they would get through everything together. She had hiccuped and wiped at her eyes, and he had smiled softly at her, offering to take her out for ice cream the next night to get her mind off of things.

That night they got ice cream was the night the rift between them was repaired, and Ladybug started opening up to him about the stressors of juggling her hectic superhero life.

Their partnership was stronger than ever, and she couldn’t be happier.

Now, if only she could tell him that he had been seeking comfort from her as her civilian self. She adored him, she really did, but her heart was torn between two… maybe three boys. Luka had been an amazing first boyfriend, but they just hadn’t… connected like she had hoped. They broke up after less than three months of dating last summer, but they had remained close friends. She didn’t know how to feel about Adrien or her superhero partner.

She loved them both; she knew that much.

“Hey, there’s our new friend.” Chat’s voice broke into her reverie, and she slowed to a stop.

Thunderbird was waiting for them on top of an abandoned warehouse that sat on the shores of the Hudson. This darker part of the city made Ladybug wary. She would definitely never venture over here without a superhero guise to protect her.

The American superhero looked calm and collected – just a little taller than Ladybug with her heels and looking predatory with her reflective eyes. Her miraculous was an eagle, but that was all she had been able to tell them before Chat heard news vans pulling up to get the scoop on the latest akuma. They had agreed to meet in secret to discuss what was to be done about Hawkmoth being in the States.

Thunderbird smiled a little when they approached her. “Glad you found the place,” she told them, her eyes twinkling. She had darker skin with braided hair that had traces of gold woven into the braids. Ladybug thought she was roughly their age, but she couldn’t be too sure with the mask and the way Thunderbird carried herself.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Chat admitted, glancing around. Compared to the bright illuminations that showcased most of Manhattan, this area's darkness gave the impression of isolation.

Thunderbird grimaced. “Sorry. With cameras being on most buildings, and bright lights on every other, it’s hard to find a private place to chat.” She glanced around herself. “We should be okay if we don’t linger too long…” the last few words were said in a lower tone, but Ladybug decided it didn’t matter. They needed to get to more pressing matters.

“So… Hawkmoth is in New York,” she started.  
Chat’s cat ears lifted, on high alert as he moved closer to her. He momentarily forgot his nervousness and took on a fiercely determined look that made her heart do funny things inside her chest.

Thunderbird nodded. “It would seem so, but judging by your reactions during the battle, you were not expecting him.”

“No,” Chat said, crossing his arms and frowning. “Honestly, we didn’t know the other one was here… or you, actually.”

Thunderbird grinned. “I keep under the radar generally. We don’t have a supervillain running loose… usually,” she added with a grimace. “Just the average criminals doing average criminal things.”

“So… you help law enforcement?” Ladybug asked, frowning. She and Chat helped, too, but their main concern were akumas because they were simply too strong for regular people to handle.

A dark look stole over Thunderbird’s face. “No. The police tend to avoid crossing paths with… with me, and I do the same.” She clenched her jaw. “You not hearing about me is for my safety. When people do catch sight of me, the police consider me a threat and make sure I don’t make the news.”

Ladybug frowned. “I’m sorry. We don’t work too closely with our law enforcement but…”

“You’re basically world famous celebrities,” Thunderbird finished with a smirk. “You can’t sneeze without someone Tweeting about it. Believe me, even over here you’re famous. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you both.”

Chat smiled and swished his tail as he preened. “ _Meow_ -arvelous! It’s always nice to meet a fan.”

Ladybug poked his side, and he snickered.

“But I have to wonder why not only you two are here, but your evil advisory is on American soil as well,” she went on, playing with her staff absently. A small golden eagle was perched on top with its wings spread out proudly. It was a beautiful weapon.

“I would say it’s a coincidence but…” Ladybug trailed off. “I don’t really… believe in those.”

“Hawkmoth seemed shocked to see us,” Chat pointed out. “Did you see how ‘he’ wigged out when the akuma spotted us?”

Ladybug nodded and frowned. “He definitely wasn’t expecting us to show up so soon.”

“Maybe there’s something here he wants,” Chat said darkly then he looked at Thunderbird. “Are there other miraculouses here?”

A closed look appeared on Thunderbird’s face. She sighed and lowered her eyes. “The woman who gave me my miraculous wants us to keep that information secret.”

“’Us’?” Ladybug repeated, catching the change in number of people.

Thunderbird rubbed her temples like she was developing a migraine. “There… There is another active miraculous user but she… She’s kinda…”

“Evil?” Chat supplied.

Thunderbird grimaced. “I wouldn’t go that far,” she said, glancing around. “But we are no longer partners.”

Ladybug frowned. “What happened?”

Pure exhaustion took over Thunderbird’s expression and her shoulders slumped as if a great weight had landed on her shoulders. “A lot happened. I really don’t wish to touch on that right now if it’s okay with you. I should speak to my Guardian about… what is safe and not safe to tell you.”

“I’m the Guardian for the miraculous in France,” Ladybug told her. “If your Guardian wishes to speak with me, I can do that.”

Thunderbird nodded, looking awed. “That’s impressive. Seriously. I don’t know how you manage.”

Ladybug gave her partner a bright smile that she could’ve sworn made his face turn bright pink. “I have an amazing supportive team.”

Chat Noir smirked and stretched, flexing and showing off before the two ladies. “I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?”

The spotted heroine huffed and tugged on his tail to bring him back to Earth. “Don’t get a big head, Kitty Cat.”

Thunderbird smiled, but there was something sad in it as if she were remembering something that made her feel mixed emotions. “You two make a great team. It’s adorable.”

Ladybug really wanted to ask Thunderbird about her former partner, but the other girl looked really sad and pensive, so she decided it could wait. She was also going to give her best friend a call about what she could rustle up about miraculous rumors over here.

Chat Noir was basking in the praises from the American superhero and didn’t seem to be as nervous as she was. She sighed and stepped back. “Well, thank you for meeting with us. We’ll try and figure this out.”

“Please do,” Thunderbird said. “And I’ll talk to my Guardian and relay what I know. Here,” she gave them her miraculous number which they both saved on their phones and then gave her theirs so she can contact them whenever.

“Have a good night,” Ladybug said. Chat bowed to Thunderbird with his usual over the top goofiness then bounded after his swinging partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits Marinette for some real food and company.
> 
> Zoey meets Chat, and it's an interesting encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat food for y'all. :)

After that lovely meeting and with his stomach growling, Chat Noir decided he needed to visit his Princess. His heart raced at the idea of surprising her with a visit. She probably had an idea he was here if she had caught the news segment, but he couldn't resist dropping in to surprise her and maybe she could give him some attention he so craved.

When he arrived at the apartment, he peered through the balcony doors for the living room, and his heart jumped when he saw Marinette alone on the couch with her sketch book. She was absorbed in her drawing and had yet to notice him.

He smiled then gently tapped his claws against the glass of the door.

Marinette jumped like a nervous bunny then turned her startled blue eyes towards him. He flashed his Cheshire grin as she gaped at him then dashed to the balcony door to unlock it and slide it open.

“Chat, what are you do-” Marinette was cut off as he bounded in and gave her a big bear hug – something he could never do as Adrien. She melted into him and rubbed his back. “Hey, Kitty,” she said warmly as they embraced. “What are you doing here?”

They broke apart and Chat grimaced. “Uh… family trip… I guess?" He rubbed the back of his neck. Secret identities were just as awkward as they had been the day he became a superhero. He hated lying to her, but he also wanted to keep her safe. In his eyes, that left him with the only option of being dishonest if it meant Hawkmoth couldn’t reach her.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked, folding her arms and frowning suspiciously at him.

He smirked, and her cheeks grew rosy patches. “I may have spotted you when I was dancing along the rooftops.” He winced when his stomach growled, and Marinette giggled, giving his loud belly an affectionate prod that made him chuckle. “Come have some food. My host won’t mind, I’m sure.”

“Oh?” Chat sat down on the couch she had just vacated and made himself at home (again) as she got him some iced tea. “You’re staying with a friend?”

Marinette handed him a glass of chilled tea then went to heat up leftover pizza for him. “Um… well,” she paused and fidgeted. “I’m here for Fashion Week with Gabriel Agreste and his team. There was a mix up with our hotel reservations, so his son and I had to… find new accommodations.” She gestured around the room.   
“It’s comfortable here, and our host is nice.” 

After the microwave beeped, she brought him his plate of pizza which he dove into eagerly. 

“Who’s keeping my Princess safe?” Chat asked, smirking as he chewed his bite of pizza. 

Marinette blushed as she sat on the couch beside him, pulling on her white hoodie.

“I can take care of myself, pesky cat,” she grumbled at him, leaning over to flick his bell. “Anyway, our host is Rebecca Lockwood’s daughter, Zoey.”

“Famous photographer. Nice.” He nodded and finished off his first slice of pizza. He wiped his fingers off before gulping down the sugary tea. After that half-assed meal he had choked down before meeting Thunderbird, this was amazing. He eagerly helped himself to the remaining slices. Once he was full, he purred and lounged across the couch, scooting over until his head dropped into Marinette’s lap.

She blinked then shook her head and stroked his hair affectionately. As of the last few months, she had been his outlet for physical affection and emotional venting. She had no qualms with scratching his ears or petting his hair which he was grateful for.

“Silly kitty,” she murmured softly as he nuzzled into her hand. She tickled him under his chin, and he giggled. She liked teasing him for his cat behaviors, but he didn’t mind. She didn’t mind his need to be touched or at least talked to like he was a person with feelings.

A loud bark had Chat Noir suddenly leaping from the warmth of Marinette’s lap and crouching on the floor – baton out and ears flat as he looked around for the source of the sound. If he had had real fur like a cat, his tail would be bushy and sticking straight into the air.

Henry was growling softly beside his owner, who had appeared in her hallway and was holding a metal baseball bat with a hard look that probably would've sent Chat Noir toppling out the window if Marinette hadn’t been there.

“Zoey, it’s okay!” Marinette said quickly, standing up to put herself in between Chat Noir and the other girl. “He came to visit me!”

Zoey’s eyebrows climbed her forehead in disbelief. "He just… slipped through a window to see you?" She asked skeptically, twirling the baseball bat in a casual way while her eyes flickered to the nervous cat hero.

Marinette and Chat both turned pink, but Zoey eventually lowered her weapon. Her eyes locked their distrusting gaze onto him and chewed on her lip, clearly wanting to say something fierce. She took a calming breath then tapped the bat softly against her ankle, finally speaking calmly.

“You’re Chat Noir.” She said it the French way, which made him like her a little more. Settling into English had been easier than he realized. Marinette knew enough to have basic conversations with Zoey, but he was fluent thanks to his at home studies. This slight comfort allowed him to put on the charm.

“Hello, there,” Chat purred as he straightened up and holstered his weapon at the small of his back. “You must be the hostess Marinette was referring to. I wasn’t expecting someone so _pretty_.” He winked.

Zoey looked unimpressed which… was a little unheard of. Chat Noir had made many girls swoon in his day and even some boys… but their host looked as if he had just told her that he had a contagious disease. 

And she wanted to take him out with her baseball bat to avoid catching it. 

The weapon in question kept him from approaching her. Her auburn hair was damp and rumpled which showed she had just showered. She must've heard them from down the hall and brought her bat out to defend her home.

Henry the Pit Bull had calmed down and was wiggling as he went over to greet Chat and paw at his gloved hands for attention. This dog didn’t hate cats, apparently.

Marinette cleared her throat. “Chat, this is Zoey Lockwood. Zoey, Chat Noir.”

“Don’t you protect Paris?” Zoey asked softly as she rested the bat against her barstool and moved to lean against the wall beside her sofa. She crossed her arms and propped her foot back to lean her weight on it. Her hazel eyes were locked onto him, and it made him want to duck behind Marinette. So much for being a fearless superhero.

“Y-Yeah,” Chat stammered then cleared his throat. “Yes. I usually do, but I’m on a bit of a vacation.”

Zoey quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.  
Marinette broke the silence. “Chat Noir and I are… friends,” she said the last word with a bit of hesitation that caused him to deflate. Did she not like being his friend? “So… that’s why I let him in, Zoey. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked first.”

The other girl grinned a little, showing her teeth, which to Chat reminded him of a wolf displaying her fangs before attacking as opposed to any sign of amusement. “S’okay. Just warn me next time. Henry was going to turn your kitty cat into a chew toy.”

Chat frowned as he scratched behind the dog’s ears. “Dogs love me.”

Marinette gave him a look over his shoulder, perhaps recalling one night when a pack of stray dogs had chased him down several blocks in Paris during an akuma fight. “Er… usually,” he added, and she giggled. Heaven help him, she was so cute.

Zoey suppressed a yawn. “You can stay just don’t mark your territory or scratch up my apartment.” She stretched before glancing between the shy pair again. She still looked like she wanted to say something, but she must’ve thought better of it because all she said next was, “Goodnight,” then he padded down the hall back towards her bedroom with Henry hot on her heels.

Marinette smiled awkwardly as they heard Zoey’s bedroom door click closed. “She uh… yeah. She’s…”

“She doesn’t like me.” Chat collapsed dramatically on the sofa facedown – mostly for show. He was rewarded with a giggle from his friend. “And I’m soooo likable!” he whined. “I don’t get it!” He buried his face in a pillow which smelled like Marinette but mostly like dogs.

He felt her drop beside him and pat his head. “I get the feeling it takes her time to warm up to people. She’s the same around my friend, Adrien.”

His cat ears perked up and he turned over to drop his head once again in her lap to look up at her. He wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah? Tell me about traveling with a famous model.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and booped his nose. “Nosy.” She sighed when he just butted his head against her hand, eager for more attention. He was a needy kitty, what could he say?

“Alright,” she relented. “Let me tell you about the trip here…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya goes down a rabbit hole looking for information on the American heroes. Marinette and Adrien are unknowingly embarrassed, and Zoey gets an insight into just how complicated the love square is.

“I’m telling you, girl, there’s not a lot,” Alya said over their video chat. It was early afternoon in New York the next day, so it was early evening in Paris as Marinette sat in Zoey’s living room, her phone in her hand and a frown on her face. She had texted Alya as soon as she got home last night asking about Thunderbird, but it had been early morning in Paris, so Alya didn’t get her messages until that morning, but due to the time difference, they were only now getting to discuss it.

“You know I’m all over this stuff,” her aspiring reporter friend said determinedly. “But I looked on Reddit, and even dug into the dark corners of _Tumblr_ and didn’t find much!” She huffed in frustration. “There are only a handful of grainy photos and some eyewitness stories.” Marinette could see her friend scrolling on her laptop. “Thunderbird reminds me of a warrior princess with that tiara and that gold – YES!” She punched her fist. “And you said she’s definitely a person of color?”

“Yes,” Marinette said with a faint smile. She decided to add onto that and lie a bit without really doing so. “I was busy hiding behind chunks of ceiling, and there was a lot of dust… I’m just telling you what I saw.”

“She sounds badass!” Alya gushed.

The door to the apartment opened, and Zoey came in with a wiggly Henry on his leash. Zoey looked flushed from the cold, but she was smiling as her dog scrambled around her legs as she prepared his dinner.

“Hey, Zoey,” Marinette called so that her host knew where she was.

“Oh my gosh! I forgot you were staying with an American!” Alya said, perking up. “Does she know anything about the allusive heroes?”

Marinette frowned because she hadn’t thought about asking Zoey, but since Alya brought it up… “Zoey?”

“Hmm?” Zoey had just put down Henry’s bowl with his kibble, which he inhaled eagerly, and was putting a pot of water on the stove for tea.

“Do you know anything about miraculous holders in New York? Or around here in general?”

Zoey blinked then stood up to get one of her mugs down before placing it on the counter. “You mean like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Did someone mention our heroes?” Adrien came out of the other hallway, toweling his hair and smiling a little. He had jumped in the shower after doing photoshoots since early in the morning. Marinette had been lucky today because her lost designs were found, and she was able to make most of her adjustments before the end of the day.

Then another akuma hit, and everyone was sent home. Thunderbird had helped her and Chat Noir take down the akuma, and the media got their first high definition shots of the American superhero. Ladybug noticed that when the police showed up, Thunderbird disappeared, and she knew there was something off about that, but she didn’t stick around either. She knew there was some conflict with the police, but Thunderbird had ducked away from any topic involving her former partner.

Marinette smiled shyly as Adrien dropped onto the sofa beside her.

“Hey, Adrien!” Alya greeted him with a bright smile. “How’s it going? Are you keeping my girl safe in the big bad city?”

Marinette hissed, “Alya!” as Adrien chuckled. 

“I think Marinette can take care of herself, but we’re having more fun here than we would be shut up in a hotel with my father.”

Marinette was fully on board with that statement. Gabriel seemed more agitated than usual, and his barking at a young intern trying to keep the snack table filled caused the said akuma this morning.

Zoey wandered over to them and leaned over the couch to get a better look at Marinette’s phone.

“This is Zoey,” Marinette introduced her to Alya in French. “Zoey, this is Alya.” Switching to English was odd for her, but she had fallen into it well enough.

Zoey nodded and gave Alya a faint smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you!” Alya said enthusiastically. She spoke French since her English wasn’t as practiced as Marinette’s (Alya read English better than she spoke it), but Zoey just smiled and went into the kitchen to tend to her whistling tea kettle.

“Why did you mention Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Adrien asked the room at large.

“Oh!” Alya bounced and then hastily fixed her phone to keep it from falling off her bed. “Marinette and I were talking about Thunderbird. Social media is exploding over her!”

Adrien nodded. “Both of the akumas over the last two days happened at or near where Fashion Week will be. They keep causing delays.”

“Oh!” Marinette looked at Zoey as the other girl dropped on the smaller sofa across from them with her black mug that had pawprints appear on it when it became hot. “I was asking if you knew about Thunderbird.”

Zoey sipped from her mug and pulled her sweater sleeves over her hands. “Not a lot,” she said, her eyes meeting Marinette’s. “I’ve heard rumors from street vendors and people who are outside a lot catching glimpses of her.” She shrugged. “Maybe I’ve caught sight of her patrolling at night like Ladybug and Chat Noir do.” Marinette noticed Zoey used Chat’s French name. He was often called ‘Cat Noir’ by English speakers, but her accent was even on.

Adrien arched an eyebrow. “That’s… interesting. Thunderbird seems to know how to fight, and she worked well with our French heroes.”

“I wonder why they’re here anyway,” Zoey said as she lounged and tucked her red sweater behind her. “They just appeared, and now Hawkmoth’s on the prowl.” She sipped from her mug as all three of them, including Alya, watched Zoey with rapt attention. “As if New York wasn’t dangerous enough already,” she grumbled, frowning down at her tea.

“Do you not care for superheroes?” Adrien asked, his tone sounding careful and maybe a tiny bit hurt. Marinette knew he admired Ladybug and Chat Noir, so it didn't surprise her that Zoey grumping about them upset him.

“Um, blondie, did you not see what she’s wearing?” came Alya’s exasperated voice from the phone.

Zoey arched an eyebrow then moved her mug aside to extend her arm and show them her sweater. Marinette smiled as she recognized the ladybug symbol at the center of her chest. Now, looking at Zoey, she saw that the girl had black pajama pants on with neon green pawprints trailing up her legs. Just above the paws in the same shade of green was the word ‘Cataclysm’.

Adrien’s grin was huge. “I totally missed that! Those are awesome!” His face fell. “Wait, why is Chat Noir the pants?”

Zoey snorted into her mug and seemed to be fighting giggles.

Perplexed, Adrien glanced at Marinette, but she just shrugged at him, so he turned back to their new friend. “What did I say?”

“I got asked that before,” Zoey said as she rubbed at her eye and sipped from her tea to clear her throat. “And I like to say that it’s because, in between the two, Chat is definitely a bottom.”

Alya cackled as Marinette blushed, and Adrien turned a shade of red that could rival Zoey's sweater.

“I love this girl!” Alya said, still laughing. “That’s great! She’s spitting facts, though!”

Marinette wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. Chat Noir would choke on a hairball if he heard what Zoey said. Adrien still seemed pink in the face as he cleared his throat. “Is there enough water for more tea, Zoey?” he asked hoarsely.

Zoey, recovered from her giggles, nodded. “Yeah. There should be plenty for both of you guys.”

Adrien scampered off to make tea for him and Marinette. “Chi for me,” she called to him as she laid down. “I guess there isn’t much info out there, Alya,” Marinette said sadly as her friend resumed her digging on her laptop.

“I… I wouldn’t hold my breath, girl,” Alya said, and her tone had Marinette sitting up straight. “Hang on. I just found an old police report someone leaked.”

“Say what?!” Marinette gripped her phone so hard, her knuckles turned white. “About Thunderbird?”

“She’s mentioned, but it’s not about her,” Alya mumbled, her eyes rapidly scanning her computer screen as she read. “It’s about another hero… They don’t name them, but they’re described as being… doglike?”

Henry, who had been lying on the floor sleeping amongst the teens during this entire discussion, opened his eyes and whined a little.

Adrien returned with their mugs of tea and handed Marinette hers as he sat at her feet to pat Henry. Marinette tried to ignore how her heart raced from a combination of the news Alya was sharing and the proximity of Adrien’s warmth as he nearly leaned on her leg after she sat up.

“It’s very vague, but it mentioned Thunderbird and this other person… in regards to-” Alya’s eyes widened.

“What is it?” Marinette demanded after sipping her tea and putting the mug down on the coffee table with trembling hands.

Alya looked into their camera and gulped, her eyes as wide as saucers. “Girl, the cops are blaming this other miraculous holder for a murder.”

~***~

 _“What!?”_ Marinette demanded. Again.

Adrien watched her face, which had been flushed just a few moments ago, pale from the bomb Alya just dropped on them. She was trembling as she listened to Alya read out the report. He instinctively reached up and put his hand over her knee, and her shaking slowed significantly. Her free hand, the one not holding her phone, touched his shyly.

“It’s just what I said,” Alya told her, looking shaken herself. “They’re blaming this… this other hero for murder, but they don’t say who or how. They just label them as dangerous. They don’t have a description beyond ‘doglike’ and ‘hooded’.”

“So thorough,” Zoey said dryly from across the room. Adrien had nearly forgotten about Zoey with the intensity of their discussion. 

“There’s a dog miraculous in France,” Marinette said slowly. “We’ve seen it.” 

Adrien remembered that. Sabrina had been the chosen one for that miraculous had been a fantastic ally.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alya said absently. “But they describe this one as 'aggressive' and 'dangerous'.” She snorted in disgust. “No physical evidence is listed, though.”

Zoey rolled her eyes and got up to get a snack from the kitchen.

“When was this?” Marinette asked.

Alya scrolled. “It was posted six months ago, but the user who found it says the date is blacked out.”

Adrien frowned and rolled his neck, thinking about what this meant. He and Ladybug would need to talk to Thunderbird because this police report changed a lot of things. What could the American hero be hiding apart from her partner?

“Thunderbird was alone when she joined Ladybug and Chat Noir in their akuma fight," Adrien pointed out. "Did this hero retire or…?”

“Nobody knows,” Alya said. “There are scattered reports of Thunderbird having a partner, but it’s almost like…” she bit her lip. “As if there were _two partners_.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped, and Adrien sat up. “What do you mean?” he asked as loud rapid key typing rippled from the phone’s speaker.

“I dunno, dude, but there’s a discussion about how some people have seen Thunderbird with a partner that resembled a dog… and one that resembled a cat.” Alya cursed and resumed her frantic typing.

Adrien was perplexed. “Those are… similar, but different enough from each other that I don’t think people would confuse them, right?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Alya said, sounding frustrated as Zoey returned with a large bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos. She sat on the ground and leaned back so Henry could sprawl across her knees and beg silently with his puppy dog eyes. “But that’s all being said along with some blurry photos.” She froze. “One of these is for sure a brown blur and one is more… like, not cream but lighter? I think there’s two different people.”

Zoey was listening but was more focused on her phone as she chomped down her spicy snack. Adrien was vaguely impressed to see she hardly grabbed her mug to cool her tongue. When she caught both of her guests looking at her, Zoey cleared her throat and put her phone down. “So, there was a rumor floating around that Thunderbird actually had two partners, but they weren’t often seen at the same time.” She shrugged. “Again, just rumors. I sometimes take late night walks and talk to people.”

“How were you not murdered?” Alya asked in that sweet way of hers.

Zoey smirked. “I walk with a Pit Bull. Nobody bothers me.”

Henry rolled over and stretched, his legs popping. As he turned over, Marinette had the sneaking suspicion she heard the dog fart.

“He’s adorable!” Alya cooed. “I wanna squish his chunky belly!”

“Alya, focus,” Marinette told her.

Alya frowned. “Shush, girl. It’s not like you don’t have a pet to play with.”

“You have a pet?” Adrien asked Marinette, not recalling her mentioning her taking in an animal – not even a hamster.

“Um…” Marinette was blushing as she fidgeted with her jacket sleeves. “Kinda.”

Alya snorted. “She told me a stray cat comes to visit her every once in a while looking for pets and food. Some stray tomcat without a home that she takes care of. Black, I think, isn’t he, Mari?”

Adrien now felt his own face getting hot. She didn’t mean a furry cat; she meant a boy dressed like a cat with _cat_ needs.

“Yeah, he’s a nice cat, I guess, but I’ve never seen him,” Alya went on as her best friend’s eyes bulged. “She says he likes tummy rubs, ear and chin scratches…”

Zoey was watching Marinette’s pink face while putting spicy chips in her mouth slowly like one would with popcorn when a movie was getting good. Zoey knew what was happening, even if Alya didn’t. Adrien did his best to look casual and not like he was a part of this discussion about how he liked her petting him.

Marinette winced. “Thanks for the info, Alya! I have something to takecareofokaybyeee!” she hung up and flopped face first into the couch with a groan.

“That was fun,” Zoey said, her bowl of spice empty, but a smirk on her lips.

Adrien gulped and nervously patted Marinette’s back. “You okay?”

Her voice muffled by the pillow, she grumbled, “Nooooooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention this was written ages before the New York special's plot was released. I hope y'all like this take on it. There won't be a lot of major conflict with law enforcement; it's meant to be the main reason the heroes are underground and reluctant to be in the spotlight like the Parisian heroes are.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir discuss Alya's findings with Thunderbird.
> 
> Thunderbird opens up a little about her sad run as a superhero.
> 
> Chat visits Marinette before meeting up with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Marichat fluff. ♥
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of death (no canon characters mentioned)

Chat Noir was lounging on a beam, watching his partner as she spoke with Alya over the phone. This scene was vaguely familiar: just like Marinette talking to the same girl getting the same info. He had to pretend this was new information, or the girls could get suspicious.

“So, that’s what I have,” Alya finished with a huge breath.

Ladybug smiled. “I figured you would be on the hunt once Thunderbird hit the news.”

Alya smiled shyly. “Thanks for trusting me, Ladybug.”

"Thanks for sharing the info with us." Ladybug nodded and hung up, turning to her partner. “So, I guess that’s all we know for now.”

Chat Noir frowned and jumped down to land in front of her, his ears sideways. “So… Thunderbird had two partners… and one of them may have killed someone?”

She looked troubled. “I think we need to talk with her. We need to learn more about these other miraculous wielders. If they were willing to join Hawkmoth…”

His insides felt like they had turned to ice. He hadn’t even thought of that.

Ladybug sighed deeply and opened her phone to scroll down to Thunderbird. They were near Liberty Island because Chat Noir may have suggested wanting to scale the famous statue from their home country. Ladybug had reluctantly agreed to hang out near the harbor, but they needed to wait until very late at night when nobody would notice.

Chat was fidgeting with his baton when he stiffened and whipped his head to the side, his cat ears up.

“What is it?” Ladybug asked in a hushed tone.

Chat shook his head. His cat instincts were telling him to sit up and pay attention, so he did. He circled around to crouch at Ladybug’s feet, his ears swiveling in every direction. “We’re being watched,” he told her softly.

Ladybug drew her yo-yo and twirled it. “Do you know by who?”

He shook his head, and she stepped around him, her free hand brushing his shoulder for reassurance. “I just heard footsteps.”

Biting her lip, Ladybug looked around then backed up. “It’s dark here. We should go somewhere brighter.”

“Good idea.” They both turned and leapt to the nearest rooftop then began racing along them, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the harbor or whoever had been watching them.

When they were closer to Central Park, Chat slowed and turned to Ladybug, his chest heaving a little with anxiety as his belt tail encircled his ankle. A light touch to his back had him looking at his partner in surprise. Touch had been something she had grown more comfortable with the last few months. She was more willing to give him hugs, ruffle his hair, and even scratch his chin teasingly when he made a dumb cat pun.

He was loving it but still not used to it.

Ladybug patted his back gently then frowned as she caught her breath. “I don’t think I want to know what that was.”

“Who knows?” Chat shuddered then stretched. “Call Thunderbird. We need to get to the bottom of this before we end up kitten chow.”

Ladybug flicked his bell and ruffled his hair as she put her phone to her ear to call Thunderbird.

Chat butted against her hand, and she smirked at him before obliging him a light ear scratch. “Silly kitty,” she murmured.

~***~

Thunderbird met them outside a café. Chat was tired after apparently having an early start to the day, so he was running on caffeine. Ladybug sipped her tea as Thunderbird fidgeted with her caramel mocha that smelled great.

“So… that’s what my source found,” Ladybug concluded. “We would appreciate some honesty.”

Thunderbird’s shoulders sagged as she sat on a crate on the roof of the coffee shop. “It’s… a long and complicated story.”

“Try us,” Chat said, not unkindly as he flopped to lay on an old cushion that was probably used for one of the benches below. He rolled onto his back and offered his chin invitingly to Ladybug who rolled her eyes but sat beside him to gently tickle under his chin and give him some affection.

Thunderbird watched them with a small smile that made Ladybug feel a little self-conscious being watched as she scratched her partner. Chat didn’t seem to care as he relaxed his body, so she did the same and met Thunderbird’s eyes.

The other girl sighed and stuck her staff in the ground before hugging herself. “So… it started with three of us.”

“So, there _were_ three,” Chat murmured.

Ladybug shushed him and stroked his hair to quiet him. He began to purr, so she knew he wouldn’t talk.

“Yes,” Thunderbird affirmed. “It was three of us at once: me, Coyote, and… and Lynx.” Sadness was laced in her voice. “We were a great team and did everything together: patrols, dinnertime, and we teamed up to stop criminals.” She rubbed at her temples. “Lynx was a sweet soul but also feisty when she was pushed. You remind me of her a little, Ladybug.”

Ladybug wasn’t sure how to react, so she just smiled a little.

“Coyote was more… carefree and boisterous – rather like your Chat Noir.” Chat was too busy resting lazily to listen or care. “We balanced one another out. I thought of our plans, Lynx tied everything together and was more of a sneak attacker. Coyote was more… straightforward.” Thunderbird grimaced.

Ladybug frowned. “Can you… elaborate on that?”

Thunderbird smiled a little. “Coyote had a short temper and picked fights often. I have a… restorative power similar to yours after using your lucky charm, but it’s not nearly as perfect. Nearly all of the magic had to go into healing Coyote’s injuries.”

The spotted heroine smirked down at her goofy kitty who huffed and closed his eyes as she rubbed behind his ears. He had wiggled until he was half sprawled across her lap, and she sighed as she gave him gentle pats to relax him. His green eyes opened to blink up at her innocently.

“Sounds like you,” she teased.

He blinked slowly at her and she cooed at him, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t alone. His eyes shined with happy tears and he nuzzled into her, his purr deep.

Thunderbird coughed, and Ladybug blushed as she hastily prodded her partner to get him to stop being so cute while they were learning vital information. “Sorry. Go on.”

Smirking a little, Thunderbird continued, “Anyway, we were a team for over a year: working together and all that… Then something changed. I don’t know what it was. Suddenly Coyote and Lynx weren’t working well together. I tried to ask about it, but both of them shut me down. Coyote looked ready to take a chunk out of me when I asked, and Lynx looked close to tears.”

Frowning, Ladybug glanced down at Chat who was no longer in a lazy haze but listening to the story with complete focus.

The American heroine stood up, cradling her tumblr in her hands and hunching her shoulders. “A few days later, Lynx was killed.”

Ladybug was sure her eyes couldn’t get any wider. Chat had sat up abruptly and was now staring at Thunderbird with dilated pupils. “She… what?” he asked hoarsely.

“Lynx was killed on the Brooklyn Bridge,” Thunderbird said quietly. “It… It all happened so fast. There was an accident on the bridge, and we were helping get the busted cars out of the way and check on the people involved in the crash.” Her eyes became haunted as she stared out at the illuminated city. “The police showed up. We’ve never had a great relationship with them to begin with. They think we’re a group of dumb vigilante kids doing parkour and causing mischief.” 

Ladybug clenched her fists, and Chat frowned. “But… I know you guys are under the radar, but you’ve helped so many people.”

Thunderbird snorted. “They don’t care. The police here enjoy having power over others. We were adored by the public, so they didn’t like that.” She sighed. “I’m not grouping together all of the police, but the ones in this area just don’t like us.” She chuckled bitterly. “I think a lot of that irritation was with Coyote. She always dove into things. I’m sure she’s cost the city a pretty penny with her damages, but she’s helped so many people.”

“I can only imagine the bill we would be slapped with if m’lady didn’t have restorative powers,” snickered Chat.

“You mean Hawkmoth,” she said darkly.

He nodded but then smirked. “The Eiffel Tower.”

She huffed. “Okay… a couple of times it was to lay a trap.”

Chat Noir continued to give her a smug look, so she wiggled her fingers at him in a silent threat. He jumped away from her, and now she was the one smirking.

Thunderbird smiled a little at their antics. “So…” her smile vanished. “I didn’t see what happened.” Her eyes become glassy. “I can still hear Coyote’s scream. She was furious. The next thing I knew, Coyote was leaping into the river after Lynx and dragging her body to shore.”

Ladybug had her hands over her mouth at this point. She couldn’t help but think of what would happen if she were in Coyote’s place: dragging her lifeless partner to what she thought was safety… only to find…

Chat was suddenly gripping her hand tightly in his, his jaw set and eyes shiny behind his mask. She knew he was thinking the same thing. She squeezed his hand back.

Thunderbird wrinkled her nose. “Coyote changed after. She wouldn’t talk about what happened. She became, like… feral if that makes sense. Her eyes got this odd gleam in them whenever she got pissed or scared.”

Ladybug scooted closer to Chat, thinking about his cat quirks that she found adorable. If he ever went feral like Coyote, she couldn’t imagine how she would handle that. 

“Then one day, I told her that her behavior was getting in the way of helping people,” Thunderbird choked. “And then she told me that I was selfish and didn’t care about her or Lynx’s memory, so she…” she dropped her arms so that they smacked against her thighs. “Just left. She stays in her territory in Brooklyn and near the harbor, and I stay in Manhattan and Queens.”

Ladybug stood and joined her with Chat moving like a shadow behind her. “So, she still has her miraculous?”

“She helps people,” the other girl defended quickly. “If I thought she were a true danger to the city, I would speak to the Guardian about… um, relieving her of duty.” She hugged herself. “It’s me she wants nothing to do with.” Heartbreak was evident in her voice, and Ladybug instinctively put her hand on her shoulder. “I just want my partner back,” Thunderbird whispered, putting her hands over her face.

Ladybug hugged her as the other girl finally lost control and began to cry. Chat moved in to provide silent support as well. They all stayed out together for a short time before parting for bed.

~***~

Adrien’s giggles normally warmed Marinette’s heart and made butterflies appear in her stomach, but she was being the cause of said giggles, and she just felt guilty. “Sorry!” she cried after making him wince and squirm from her clumsy fitting of his outfit. Her hands kept pressing on his sides, which she was learning were sensitive.

“S’okay,” Adrien murmured, giving her a soft look as she fixed his sleeve. “It’s always been a problem. My normal fitters have learned to avoid my sides unless absolutely necessary.”

“Don’t you get used to being touched being a model?” Zoey asked dryly from her lounging on a nearby bench. She was on her phone and only half paying attention.

Adrien shrugged. “You would think. I’m okay with everywhere else but- Eee!” he squeaked as Marinette pulled his jacket on and turned bright red. 

“I was being careful!” she told him, sounding frustrated and apologetic.

The blonde model grinned at her and took her hands to keep her from fidgeting. “It’s okay. I promise. No harm done.”

Zoey cleared her throat loudly, and Adrien pulled his hands away to rub the back of his neck shyly.  
Marinette wanted to give Zoey a dirty look for interrupting, but then she saw Gabriel Agreste appear with his assistant, and she knew the other girl had been giving them a warning to behave themselves. 

Her scowl melted into a grateful look which was returned with a wink from Zoey.

~***~

Chowing down on Chinese takeout while playing video games was a great way to relieve stress, but Adrien knew that he and Ladybug were meeting up tonight - not for some fun on the rooftops but they were going to attempt to track down Coyote. It was clear Thunderbird missed her partner, but the other was avoiding her like the plague. He couldn’t imagine that kind of rift between him and his Lady. Sure, they had fought (kwamis knew they had), but he couldn’t imagine wishing to sever their partnership. Then again, they had never actually lost a partner the way they had lost Lynx.

Zoey crowed her victory over them in Crash Team Racing. In battle games, Marinette dominated, but switching to racing games left both French teens in the dust.

Adrien slumped on the couch with a huff. If this had been Mario Kart, he would’ve probably beaten Zoey, but this game was less familiar to him.

“Hand over the crab rangoon, supermodel,” Zoey said, holding out her hand with her eyes gleaming teasingly.

He gave her a mock scowl and handed over the fried food. He had been indulging in some of the girls’ food while also eating his delivered meals, so it was a little heartbreaking to lose what little fast food he had taken.  
Zoey must’ve seen the sadness in his eyes because she harrumphed in a way that reminded him of Plagg when the kwami was surrendering to the idea of being nice and handed him back the bag after snatching one fried dumpling for herself. He smiled at her, and she just rolled her eyes. He was starting to like her.

Marinette giggled as she used her chopsticks to eat her beef chow mein. Adrien snuck her a soft smile which made her cheeks rosy and his heart gallop.

After another cup match that resulted in Zoey’s tiger character doing a victory dance on the podium, Zoey called it a night and got up. “Night,” she said once the leftovers were stuffed in the fridge and the empty packaging was tossed out.

“Goodnight, Zoey,” Marinette said and Adrien smiled before following her. 

When they reached the divide for their rooms, Adrien turned to Marinette and propped his shoulder against the wall. “Hey, listen. I wanted to tell you that everything’s going to be fine on Saturday. I know you’ve been stressed lately, so…”

Marinette blinked up at him in surprise then softened her face into a smile. “Thanks, Adrien. I feel better after today with all of my outfits fitting the models.”

“Even though you tortured one of them,” Adrien grumbled.

She spluttered until he grinned wickedly in a Chat-like fashion. “Just teasing. Really, it’s fine. You didn’t know.” _And I didn’t mind your hands on me,_ he added privately. Her touch was soft and comforting and one of the reasons he had started visiting her as Chat. Her fingers found his itchy spots, and her soft care and gentle voice lulled him into a sense of security - even if it was only for a short time.

Maybe he’d visit her as Chat before going to meet Ladybug.

“Goodnight, Marientte,” he murmured. “Sweet dreams.” Then he stepped back into his room and closed the door, his heart thrumming at the happy smile that reached her eyes.

He was in big trouble.

~***~

Two minutes later, Chat Noir was prowling on the roof and summoning his courage. He sighed and dropped down before lightly tapping his claws against Marinette’s bedroom window. Maybe she had some advice for him because he was nervous about hunting down this seemingly aggressive miraculous holder. He had about an hour before he had to meet Ladybug.

Inside, he heard a gasp, a thud, and panicked scrambling. He snickered to himself. His Marinette was so clumsy…

The curtains parted, and Marinette’s bright blue eyes met his before she pulled up the window and let him slip inside. “You scared me,” she admonished as she closed the window on the chilly air.

He huffed and leapt onto her bed, rolling over and wiggling as he stretched out and showed her his belly. He closed his eyes as he stretched, inhaling her scent already a part of the sheets and pillows. Her scent was better than any catnip in his opinion.

“Um, Chat? Hello, are you listening?”

He opened his eyes lazily. “Sorry, Princess. I was just relaxing.”

She pursed her lips then huffed. “I need to brush my teeth and change. Give me a minute.” She grabbed her pajamas then turned to slip into the bathroom.

Alone, he burrowed into her bedding and sniffed before hugging her pillow and closing his eyes. It was pathetic of him, and he knew it, but he hadn’t enjoyed a lot of comforting touches - especially since he lost his mom nearly four years ago. Marinette had been a great source of comfort for him on his lonely nights on patrol and on his bad nights where he broke out of his house and ran just to keep his mind off of his troubles. He had shed his fair share of tears while she held him.

And that’s why he started falling for her.

Marinette came back dressed in a pink long-sleeved pajama shirt and white flannel pants embroidered with her signature cherry blossoms. 

Chat rolled to face her and his claws gently touched the flowers on her leg. “Handmade?” he asked, looking up at her softly.

She smiled and sat beside him. “Yes. All of my clothes. Always.”

He purred and turned over happily once more. She sighed before stroking behind his cat ears. He nudged her and gave her his greatest weapon: kitten eyes. Marinette groaned and scooted back to lean against her headboard. “Alright. Come here.”

Chat grinned and scrambled to turn over and lay across her lap. She gave him a sour look while he smirked and lifted his head to give her his chin, ready for her nails to chase away the chronic itch under his chin (thanks a lot, Plagg).

Instead she suddenly dove and dug her fingers into his sides.

Chat let out a yelp then giggled helplessly as she tickled him and made his mind foggy. Her fingers found a soft spot on his belly and he positively howled as he tried to roll away. She let him roll, but her fingers prodded and dug into his ribes until he was safely out of reach.

The superhero laid on his back, panting and grinning with his eyes closed. He felt her move and opened his eyes lazily. “I needed that,” he murmured. “I’ve been wound up tighter than a spring lately.”

“Don’t you play with Ladybug?”

The happiness that had swelled in his chest from their play nearly evaporated at her words. He sighed and sat up, hugging his knees. His belt tail curled around his feet, and he rested his chin on his knees. “We’re… we’re better than we were before, but there’s still some awkwardness between us.”

Her warm hand slid into his hair and scratched gently. He leaned into the touch and flopped bonelessly across her lap again. She spoiled him, but he honestly felt he deserved it after being touch starved for so long. He chuckled when she toyed with one of his faux cat ears.

“I think you should just talk to her, Kitty,” Marinette said thoughtfully. “Maybe she thinks you want your space.” She huffed, and he opened an eye to see her smirking. “You sure didn’t want your space when you came for pats.”

He blushed and reached for her hand. “It’s different. I used to be in love with her.” He turned over so she could rub his back. “Like I said, we’re better. I notice she’s okay with touching me more often, ya know, when one of us is stressed or scared, but… I dunno.” He rested his chin on his arms and Marinette slid out from under him to adjust her bedding.

“You never really told me about… ya know, why you need the contact.” Marinette looked shy.

Chat grimaced and sat up to hug his knees again, his tail curling around his legs. “A combination of cat instincts through the miraculous.” He frowned. “Thanks to my kwami, and just…” He dropped his ears. “After my mom died, not too many people were giving me hugs or anything like that. Even my own father wouldn’t hug me so…”

He broke off when she suddenly had her arms around him, and tears pricked at his eyes as he put his arms around her. “Thanks, Princess,” he whispered into her shoulder. “You’re the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this fic! The title is still WIP cause I suck at making them.
> 
> Feedback and kudos appreciated. ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bug and a cat square off with the coyote.
> 
> Chat experiences Marinette's stubbornness first-hand.

Ladybug was still not familiar with New York, but this dark area by the docks was definitely more foreboding to her. Most of the city was so brightly lit by light pollution, that it was disconcerting to see this area so dark.

She was just contemplating texting Chat Noir and telling him to hurry with getting his feline butt here when she heard a rustle nearby. She drew her yo-yo and twirled it threateningly before a shadow detached itself from the darkness and scrambled up to her.

“Evening, m’lady,” Chat said eagerly, giving her bright eyes that made her heart warm. She smiled and put her yo-yo back on her hip. 

“Hey, Kitty Cat.” She reached out to ruffle his hair then remembered that he was still unsure what he wanted with physical contact with a former crush, so she dropped her hand quickly. Despite the comfort they had given one another the other night while Thunderbird told her tragic story, she still felt awkward.

Chat gave her a puzzled look but then huffed and looked around. “So… this is where we find the coyote?”

“Supposedly,” Ladybug murmured, her own eyes taking in the darkness. “Thunderbird says she hangs around and will help people in need, but she clings to the shadows.”

Her partner nodded and used his night vision to look around. They were on the roof of a warehouse overlooking the Hudson River. She was sure this area was supposed to be lit decently, but it wasn’t in the unused areas.

“How do we lure her out?” Chat murmured as they jumped down and began to walk along the dock. Their boots were quiet on the worn wooden planks, but it felt too loud to Ladybug.

“I’m… not sure,” Ladybug admitted. “Thunderbird said she’s not afraid to attack head-on, so... be on guard.”

Ladybug drew her yo-yo to be safe and looked around, but it was just too dark for her. The pier lights were few and far between, so she was basically relying on Chat’s enhanced senses to guide them.

She hated being unable to lead as usual, but it's not like she could use her lucky charm and hope for a flashlight. If this hunt for elusive Coyote turned out to a bust, she would be better prepared in the future. 

Not planning ahead aside, the dark docks were creepy and made her wish this area was better lit. She trusted her partner to guide them, but this helpless feeling did not sit well with her.

It didn't help that the sounds of the city were only heard over the water as the heavily trafficked areas were across the water and not behind them.

They were passing some covered fishing boats that were bobbing in the water and looking older than Master Fu, when Chat stiffened suddenly, his cat ears twitching. His arm shot out to stop her from taking another step - a movement she wasn't unfamiliar with. He was protective, especially when they faced the unknown. “Hang on. I thought I heard footstep-”

WHAM! 

Chat yelped as he flew sideways and landed with a loud SPLASH into the dark water. Ladybug couldn’t even check on him, because in the next moment, a boot was flying at her face.

She threw herself to the side and turned to face a figure silhouetted by the dock lights. She could roughly make out a hooded head and what appeared to be a tail lashing behind her assailant before they pounced again.

The next few minutes were a blur to Ladybug. She threw punches, aimed kicks, and blocked blows from her opponent as they moved around the dock and back towards the old boat houses. She felt fairly confident until the faceless figure roundhouse kicked her in the stomach and forced her to drop her yo-yo.

The air left her lungs with a WHOOSH as she flew back and hit a stack of crates outside of one of the loading houses. She crumpled and then narrowed her eyes as she stood, her back and limbs aching from exertion, but by no means defeated. She hadn’t battled one-on-one like that since sparring with Chat Noir, but she knew his fighting style. She did not know this person except that they were aggressive and not afraid to aim for soft spots like the belly and knees.

Her assailant stepped into the light and narrowed gleaming yellow eyes at her. Ladybug gulped because everything about this person gave off an aura of rage and aggression. They had a feminine physique, and Thunderbird had referred to Coyote as she/her, so that is what she went by. 

Coyote was tall - tall enough to rival her kitty. Her boots had a heel but not anything extreme like when she had once transformed into Ladynoire. Her outfit was unlike any she had ever seen on a modern miraculous holder. Normally the outfits covered most of the body in a suit and left little more than the neck up exposed. Coyote was dressed in a mixture of brown and grey just like her miraculous animal (she had had to look up coyotes on the internet because they were not native to Europe): covered by a fitted brown hoodie and pants with darker brown boots and grey highlights throughout. But unlike other all covering costumes, hers was torn off at the shoulders and showed bare arms until her elbow to which there were fingerless gloves. Her tail was fluffy and resembled a real one unlike Chat’s which was literally a belt that acted like an extra appendage. Her mask was brown and had grey streaks along the edges. As she drew nearer, it became obvious that the yellow of her eyes was like the acid green film in Chat Noir's mask.

Ladybug steadied her breathing and put a hand on her side to soothe the stitch that had developed. She just watched and waited, and her opponent did the same with a tense body.

Coyote quirked an eyebrow. It was harder to tell with limited lighting, but her skin looked tanned and lighter than Thunderbird’s. “Coyote, I presume?” Ladybug inquired once she got her breath back.

The other grinned, and Ladybug had to suppress a wince of fear. Her canine teeth looked sharper than what was normal, and her yellow eyes were luminous. She was suddenly understanding why Thunderbird referred to her former partner as “feral”. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Ladybug,” murmured the other. She had a low voice that sounded like a young woman’s blended with a canine growl. Her tail swished and she circled closer.

Ladybug tensed, but before Coyote could do anything else, a familiar baton swung into view and cracked against Coyote’s side. She cried out and snarled, rolling away from the staff and crouching down on all fours. She growled low when Chat Noir jumped into view.

“You okay?” Ladybug asked softly. Chat was dripping wet and looked pissed, but he was upright and seemed otherwise unharmed.

“I’m fine. Cats have nine lives.” He winked at her, but he was shivering in the chilly air. It was December, and he was dripping wet. They needed to get him warmed up before he caught a cold or worse.

He then tossed Ladybug back her yo-yo which she caught with relief.

Coyote looked annoyed the duo had been reunited, but she quickly recovered with a sneer. “And the kitten rejoins the game. How… pleasant.”

“You mean _purr_ -fect,” Chat corrected her, rolling his r’s in that dorky way of his. He moved to put his soaked self in between Ladybug and Coyote, his cat ears flattening against his head in indignation. “What’s with the ambush?” he growled.

Coyote narrowed her eyes and brushed hair braided hair out of her eyes. “You were the ones who invaded _my_ territory and came waltzing out here.” She huffed, and suddenly Ladybug could make out movement on her head. Coyote had triangle ears that moved on their own and stuck out through holes in her hood. “What are you doing out here, anyway?” she added, her voice still a growl.

Chat cleared his throat and spoke with some hesitance. “Thunderbird told us what happened… with your guys’ partner.”

Their rival's yellow eyes might as well have been flames. They burned with anger and resentment as she narrowed them at Chat Noir, and Ladybug moved to stand in front of him.

“We just want to talk,” Ladybug told her calmly. She then went against her better judgement and tied her yo-yo around her waist, disarming herself in front of a possible threat. She felt Chat inhale sharply behind her, but she ignored him.

Coyote tilted her head curiously, and it wasn’t until this moment that Ladybug realized the other girl didn’t have any weapons she could see. Maybe they were strapped to her back or something. Finally, she relented. “Fine. Make it snappy.”

Chat shivered violently, and Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder, distracted by his distress. “Chat Noir, do you need to go home and change?” This meeting was important but her partner's safety took priority over everything.

“I w-won’t l-l-leave you al-l-lone with her, m-m’lady,” he growled through chattering teeth.

She sighed. “My sweet, loyal kitty,” she cooed, turning to push his damp hair out of his eyes. His cheeks flushed, but she didn’t acknowledge it. “You’re gonna catch your death out here if you don’t go home and warm up.”

He frowned at Coyote, and Ladybug watched the canid miraculous holder simply snort before speaking softer than before. “I can meet with you later. " Her snark returned in full force as she added, "Take care of your bedraggled stray.” She grinned when Chat scowled at her.

Ladybug put an arm around Chat as he rubbed his own feverishly to get warm. “Can we trust you?” She wanted to get Chat someplace warm ASAP, but Coyote was likely going to slip back into the shadows. The other laughed out loud, and Ladybug wondered if, given better circumstances, her laugh would be genuine and sweet, but right now it sounded like a dog’s bark. “Hell no! No more than I can trust either of you - especially if you’re working with that walking feather duster.”

Chat snorted from behind Ladybug, and she elbowed him to get him to shut up. He grunted. “Thunderbird hasn’t done anything to make us mistrust her," she said coolly.

Coyote lowered her eyelids, displeased with the Parisian girl's words. “Oh, yeah? How much did she tell you? Did she mention that Lynx’s death was all her fault because she was too proud to duck when the cops showed up?”

Ladybug stiffened and stared at Coyote. No teasing glint was in her yellow eyes, and her smile was gone. 

“Something to think about,” she said stiffly. Then she told them a number that must be her miraculous phone number before dashing off into the night.

“She was… interesting,” Chat murmured.

"Go home and get warm, Kitty." Ladybug softly stroked his hair back again. He leaned into her touch as if she gave off the warmth of a cozy fire.

"Alright." He shivered. "Goodnight." He hurried off, and Ladybug watched him until he was out of sight.

* * * *

“AH-CHOO!”

Chat shuddered as he sat huddled in Marinette’s bathroom.

He really shouldn’t have gotten himself into this situation. Had he just gone into his own room instead of lingering by Marinette’s window, he would’ve slipped into the bathroom unnoticed to shower.

Only he had been caught after a particularly violent sneeze gave him away, and Marinette had turned into a fiercely protective mama bear by yanking him inside. She was filling her tub with warm water and giving him a steely look that told him if he tried to bolt she would tie him up with his own belt.

He hunched his shoulders, trembling in the fluffy towel she had forced on him.

“I-I can m-manage m-m-myself P-Princess,” he stuttered.

She gave him a dry look, and he lowered his eyes quickly. _So much for that._

When the tub was full, she pointed at it and said, “Get in. Now.”

He gulped and slunk into the water, groaning with relief as the warmth revived his frozen muscles. He laid his head back then held his breath and submerged himself. Luckily, his suit was waterproof, but the warmth washed over him with great relief. When he surfaced, Marinette was kneeling beside the tub and looking at him with deep concern. He smiled lazily. “Thanks, Princess. You saved me from becoming a catsicle.”

Marinette smiled weakly then pushed his hair out of his eyes, causing additional warmth to seep into his face. “Sure, Kitty.”

There was a tap on the bathroom door, and Chat jumped before seeing it was Zoey. She was looking wary as she walked in with a thermos of hot chocolate. She handed it to Marinette to pass to him, and he sipped it gratefully as his innards warmed up as well.

“What were you doing taking a dip in the Hudson, anyway?” Zoey asked him, looking bewildered. She had heard his and Marinette’s argument through the wall and had offered her help by adding her hard stare at him when he said he could handle himself. “It’s freezing outside.”

Chat gave her a “no freaking duh” face which caused Zoey to lift her brows. Henry bounced beside her, excited to see the big kitty cat again but too wary to approach him while he was in the water (the Pit Bull hated baths).

“I um… I slipped and fell,” Chat said evasively. “Ladybug and I were just checking things out, and I slipped.”

Both girls gave him disbelieving looks which caused him to sink into the tub, ears flat. He sat up again then winced and made a muffled noise of pain. Now that his body wasn’t rigid and nearly made of ice, he was feeling the pain of Coyote’s kick to his chest. His clawed hand pressed to the bruise no doubt forming.

His father was going to kill him. That thought alone nearly sent him into a panic attack.

Marinette frowned and moved towards him, breaking into his distress. “Let me see.”

Chat recoiled then swallowed. Despite being a model, he was shy with his body at times. At work, he was supposed to show skin, but in front of two girls... one of them that he was experiencing... _complicated feelings_ for at the moment, especially.

Zoey sighed. “I’ll leave you to tend to your pet cat, Marinette,” she said, stepping back. “But if he is hurt, let me know and I can dig out supplies.”

Marinette smiled over her shoulder. “Thanks, Zoey.” The other girl nodded then gave Chat a wary look as if second guessing her letting him into her apartment before disappearing down the hall with Henry.

Chat made to stand up and leave the warm bubble of the tub, but the pain in his ribs felt like he was being kicked all over again. He sank back down and shivered when Marinette touched his face. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked, sounding sympathetic and gentle.

He nodded and winced. It hurt to breathe, so he wondered if the sly coyote had broken a rib. He had broken them once before when Miracular used cataclysm on him in the ribs after stealing his power. It wasn’t the same feeling, but boy, was it close enough.

She rubbed behind his ear, causing a purr to bubble up, but even that hurt. Marinette helped him out of the water and patted down his suit while he sipped hot chocolate. He finished drying himself, feeling much warmer, but then Marinette dragged out sweatpants for him to put over his legs and slippers over his booted feet.

He wanted to cry from the tenderness she was showing him as he sat on the edge of her bed and she joined him. “Do you have to detransform or does the zipper open?” Marinette asked.

Chat flushed and pawed at his bell absently. “It unzips,” he mumbled. He never had to unzip before, so he was feeling scared, like opening the suit was removing a protective shield around him. He was proud of being Chat Noir and protecting people with Ladybug. When the suit and mask came off… he had to face his civilian life.

Marinette gave him a soft look. “We can call a doctor if you're uncomfort-”

“NO!” Chat’s clawed hands sprang out defensively, and he was grateful the thermos had a lid. “No! It’s- it's fine.” His identity would be in jeopardy if he detransformed or if a doctor were to be called later if he complained as Adrien. It was better to keep this in between himself and Marinette for the time being.

She rubbed his back then turned him towards her. “Lemme see if it’s broken,” she said gently. "If you become uncomfortable, tell me."

He blinked at her as he leaned back, putting the thermos on the floor and leaning back on his hands. He lifted his chin slightly to expose the bell. “You know about broken ribs?” he asked, startled. 

She nodded. "Nino was trying to impress Alya with some moves on D.D.R. He slipped and hit his chest against a bar." She grimaced. "He cracked them good." 

Chat grimaced, remembering Nino recalling the story and needing to take it easy for a while. They laughed about it now, but he knew Marinette and Alya had been terrified at the time.

Marinette took a breath then, very carefully, she grabbed his bell and pulled. His heart picked up as she bared his chest then stopped just above his stomach. She raised her eyebrows, and he looked down to see a solid boot-shaped bruise forming on the right side of his ribs.

He groaned and closed his eyes. His father was definitely going to kill him if he found out about this. Luckily, it was winter time, so he wouldn't be wearing any tops that showed off his torso, but still... His movements would be stiff from the pain.

“You didn’t have this before you left the apartment before, otherwise…” She looked up at him and flushed a little while brushing her hair back.

His face instantly warmed as well. She meant their playing and her tickling him to teach him a lesson about being too cocky. He couldn't hide from her, so he mumbled, “No… I didn’t."

“And that looks like too big of a boot to be Ladybug’s,” Marinette murmured, examining the purpling mark. Chat shivered when she touched the skin next to the bruise. She looked at him as she withdrew her hand. “Does it hurt to breathe?”

“Not so much now,” he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. “I think it’s just a nasty bruise.”

Marinette nodded. “I’ll get some ice and painkillers for you.” She stood up, and he pulled his zipper back up, hiding the bruise from her deeply concerned expression. She ruffled his hair, and he leaned into her touch, feeling warm and safe despite his predicament. “Then you need to go home and sleep.”

He nodded lazily as she left.

And returned five minutes later with Zoey. The taller girl looked as if being around Chat Noir was the last thing she wanted in the world, but she showed Marinette how to make an ice pack sling so he didn’t have to hold the ice against his chest.

Chat held his arms up and gulped as Marinette strapped the ice pack to his ribs with first aid tape and across his shoulder. The numbing relief was nice, and he sighed despite thinking he never wanted to touch cold water again ever just a few minutes ago.

“Wear it for twenty minutes since it's late then go to bed,” Zoey told him. “In the morning, you should do twenty on, twenty off, then reduce by five minutes until five minutes on. Does that make sense?”

He nodded. “Thanks.” He stood up, and the reaction Zoey had made him freeze on the spot. She leapt back as if he had taken a swipe at her with his claws. Her face was pale, and her blown pupils gave her the look of someone who had seen a ghost. She stared at him, then glanced at Marinette and mumbled, “See you in the morning." She hurried out of the room without a backward glance.

Marinette looked at Chat Noir then frowned over her shoulder. “Something’s wrong. Very wrong.”

“Doesn’t like cats?” Chat suggested, sighing and lounging back as the ice pack and painkillers worked their magic.

Marinette booped his nose. “I think it’s worse than that, Kitty. I think Zoey is afraid of men.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP
> 
> I'm sorry updates are scattered. I hope y'all enjoyed. :)


End file.
